Under Control
by Constantinest
Summary: Dengan segel di tangannya, serta kalung besi yang mengikat lehernya. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Draco, menjadi seorang penjaga. "Apakah menurutmu aku lancang memelukmu seperti ini?"/ "Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah, biarkan aku melihat semua ekspresi kecemasanmu itu. Ayo, menangislah"/"Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku atau—"RNR please cover bukan milikku
1. Prolog

Mata kelabunya menatap Jendela dengan pandangan lurus, ia mengancingkan lengan kanan kemejanya dengan tangan kirinya, kedua tangannya dengan lihai memasang dasi dengan warna _aqua marine. _Ia menyisir rambut pirangnya kebelakang, rapi tapi sedikit berantakan, ia tak menyukai segala yang berbau terlalu rapi. Tapi kali ini ia harus rapi. Hari ini adalah hari bersejarah untuk hidupnya, sebagai seorang penjaga, tuan putri akan memilihnya. Kemeja putih yang ia kenakan sedikit memeluk dirinya, sehingga tubuhnya yang sangat terlatih begitu jelas. Bibirnya merah pucat, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia menantikan hari ini, sangat menantikannya walaupun hatinya berkata lain.

"Draco," suara berat pria menyadarkan lamunannya, Draco menoleh sedikit, sebenarnya ia sudah sadar siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang pria berbalutkan pakaian kebesarannya menatapnya dengan agun. Dengan cepat Draco melewatinya. Tak ada percakapan apapun.

**Under Control**

**Under Control Constantinest**

**Harry Potter J. K. Rowling**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural.**

**Warning**

Dengan segel di tangannya, serta kalung besi yang mengikat lehernya. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Draco, menjadi seorang penjaga. "Apakah menurutmu aku lancang memelukmu seperti ini?"/ "Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah, biarkan aku melihat semua ekspresi kecemasanmu itu. Ayo, menangislah"/"Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku atau—"RNR please

**-XOXOXO-**

Beberapa orang terlihat sedang asyik, ada yang meminum anggur dan makan dengan lahap, khas seorang werewolves. Tetapi jangan salah, sesekali mata mereka melihat beberapa putri duyung yang sedang bermain dengan riang.

Terutama Theo yang sedang menatap Luna sang putri duyung, ia begitu khawatir sekali dengan wanita itu. Sampai-sampai mengacuhkanku temannya, padahal sudah lama kita tak bertemu.

"Theo, minumlah," ucap Draco menyodorkan segelas anggur kepadanya. Ia hanya menggengamnya kemudian melihat wanita itu lagi. "Sudahlah, tak mungkin ada vampire yang mengejarnya."

"Bisa saja? Banyak yang mengejarnya! Ada penyihir, goblin dan masih banyak lagi. Lagi pula, kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi kepadanya?! itu pertanda segel ini akan membunuhku secara perlahan," ucapnya sekaligus menunjukan segel bergambar Trisula berbalutkan ular cobra kearahku.

"Aku tahu,"

"Lagipula kau bisa bebas, karena kau belum memilikinya. Kau tahu menjaga seeorang putri itu melelahkan," ucapnya kemudian pergi. Tentu Draco tahu kemana perginya Theo, menuju Luna.

Luna memang cantik, berenang kesana-kemari dengan anggun, rambutnya sedikit bergelombang ketika ia sedang duduk di dekat pantai. Theo berjalan mendekatinya, memberikan handuk dan segelas minuman _sea Juice _kepadanya. Luna hanya tersenyum dan menerimanya.

Ia meminum _Sea juice_ dengan anggun, Theo membantunya mengeringkan ekornya yang berwarna hijau seperti warna laut. Theo juga memberikan handuk yang cukup besar untuk dipakai Luna, mengingat bahwa putri duyung ketika kembali kewujudnya akan berubah menjadi manusia yang indah namun telanjang.

Theo mendekap Luna dan membantunya untuk masuk kedalam rumah pantai yang cukup besar. Aku yakin hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar penjaga dan putri. Theo memang manusia srigala yang penakut. Kurasa itu karena dia pernah lalai dan membiarkan Luna lepas dibawa oleh Goblin untuk dijual, tentu disaat Luna ketakutan segel itu bereaksi, Theo seolah tertusuk oleh sesuatu yang tajam sehingga tangannya berdarah. Mau tak mau tentu Theo mencari Luna seperti anjing mencari majikannya.

Draco meminum anggurnya sedikit, ia tak mau menjadi mabuk kalau ia meminum terlalu banyak. Ia penasaran dengan seperti apa putri duyung yang akan dijaganya. Dia mendengar bahwa putri duyung yang akan dijaganya adalah anak Neptune sendiri, anak dari penguasa lautan. Karena itu dari kecil Draco sudah dipilih dan ditempa untuk menjadi penjaga itu sendiri. Tentu Neptune tak mau terjadi sesuatu kepada putrinya yang Draco dengar adalah yang paling cantik diantara semuanya.

Luna juga termasuk seorang bangsawan, karena itu Theo mendapatkan pelatihan yang lebih. Tetapi aku mendapatkan latihan yang lebih dari Theo.

Suara gelombang laut perlahan-lahan terdengar, gelombang laut yang semua pelan kemudian menjadi keras. Tentu pertanda bahwa sang Neptune datang. Lengkingan suara lumba-lumba adalah saksinya.

Draco melihat betapa megahnya kereta untuk menarik Neptune, ditarik oleh dua ekor hiu putih yang besar, sementara beberapa lumba-lumba mengitarinya. Beberapa mahluk laut mengikutinya seperti ikan-ikan dan masih banyak lagi. Mereka bahagia melihat raja mereka.

Para werewolves tentu membungkukkan badan dengan segera. Semua putri duyung juga berjalan mendekat. Mereka berjejer membiarkan Neptune lewat.

Pria yang dipanggil Neptune itu memegang Trisula di tangannya, trisula yang besar terbuat dari emas dan berhiaskan batu permata dari kedalaman laut. Tubuhnya kekar dan gagah. Ia membantu seseorang wanita.

Wanita itu berambutkan coklat muda bergelombang seperti gelombang laut, wajahnya begitu cantik mungkin para dewi di Olympus akan iri melihatnya, itu sebapnya Neptune begitu sayang dengannya. Kulitnya putih kemerahan di terpa sinar matahari, ia mengenakan hiasan dari rumah-rumah keong di kepalanya, bahkan ia juga menghias ekornya dengan kalung mutiara. Terdapat bintik-bintik putih yang berkelip di sekitar perutnya. Senyumannya begitu hangat, matanya berwarna coklat muda yang sangat mencolok.

Jantung Draco berdetak kencang, ia tak menyadari bahwa permata laut yang akan dijaganya. Wanita itu begitu cantik, sangat cantik tak bisa dijelaskan seperti apa cantiknya.

Ia berenang dengan anggun disekitar ayahnya. Neptune yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis, sepertinya dia tidak rela jika berpisah dari putrinya yang cantik.

"Siapa penjaganya. Draco kemana dirimu?" suara baritonnya membuat Draco sedikit takut.

Perlahan dia maju, mendekati Neptune. Pria tua itu tersenyum, "lama tak bertemu Draco. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Seingatku kau masih kecil ketika dirimu dilatih, tapi kini kau sudah menjadi pria yang tampan dan gagah. Kurasa akan banyak pria yang iri dengan wajahmu."

Draco hanya tersenyum tipis, "trimakasih," ucapnya membungkukkan badan.

"Draco, dia adalah putriku. Dia begitu cantik seolah para mahluk di laut menangis ketika melihatnya kuserahkan kepadamu. Tetapi bagaimana lagi, sekolah yang paling bagus adalah di dunia manusia," ucapnya mengarahkan tangan putrinya mendekati Draco.

Draco menggengam tangan kecil itu, tangannya begitu lembut dan halus, seolah jika dipengang terlalu lama akan hancur. Mata hazelnya menatap mata kelabu Draco yang dingin.

"Mulai saat ini kau adalah seorang penjaga untuk putriku, apa sumpahmu Draco?"

Draco berlutut memegang tangan Hermione, menatap kedua matanya. "Aku, Draco Malfoy, sebagai seorang werewolves akan menjaga putri Neptune melebihi diriku sendiri. Aku bersumpah lebih baik aku mati daripada melihatnya terluka," ucap Draco.

Wanita itu tersenyum tipis, mengambil pisau kecil yang sudah disediakan, mengores jarinya sedikit sampai berdarah. Disentuhnya punggung tangan Draco dengan jarinya yang berdarah. Dalam sekejap, segel bergambarkan trisula berselubungkan ular mulai terbentuk, rasanya begitu panas dan sakit. Seolah wanita itu menempelkan bara api ke tangannya. Terdapat tanda lain di segelnya, tanda mahkota yang dipakai oleh sang ular.

"Kupegang sumpahmu kepadaku dan ayahku Draco," suara begitu merdu, bagaikan nyanyian laut. Draco suka mendengarnya.

Dalam detik selanjutnya, Draco menyadari bahwa dirinya terikat dengannya, selamanya.

**-XOXOXO-**

Rumah Draco kini pindah, semula hanyalah sebuah sangkar yang berisikan senjata kini berubah. Rumah pantai yang megah. Disini dirinya akan tinggal bersama putri Neptune itu. Dari tadi putri Neptune itu bergerak dengan lincah melihat perabotan dirumah itu.

"Akhirnya. Aku tinggal sendirian di darat, tanpa ayah ataupun pengawal." Draco berdeham cukup keras. "Maaf Draco, kau penjagaku." Kekehnya tersenyum.

"Siapa namamu, putri?" Tanya Draco menaruh secangkir teh hangat di hadapannya dan beberapa kue di piring satunya. "Hermione, namaku Hermione." Mengambil cangkir tehnya dan meminumnya dengan anggun.

"Indah," guman Draco pelan.

"Ada apa, Draco?"

"Tidak. Aku tak berbicara apapun,"

Hermione tersenyum hangat, memindahkan posisi duduknya mendekati Draco lalu kemudia memeluknya. "A—Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya memelukmu, tubuhmu hangat, mengingatkanku akan rumahku. Laut yang hangat," ucapnya tersenyum. "Lagipula kau bukan orang asing untukku, kau adalah penjagaku,"

"Kau terlalu baik Hermione. Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku, atau—"

"Atau apa?"

"Lupakan,"

Hermione menempelkan tubuhnya dengan erat, dan bergeliat seperti ikan, membuat Draco harus memegang pinggulnya agar ia tak jatuh.

"Ehem, baru mendapatkan seorang putri saja, kau sudah melakukan hal yang tak pantas Draco." Kekeh Theo yang menatapnya dengan senang. Draco hanya diam mendengarnya. Benarkah yang ia lakukan barusan salah? Hermione begitu lincah sehingga ia takut Hermione terjatuh dari sofa.

"Luna," seru Hermione berdiri dan mendekati Luna dan memeluknya.

"Hermione, lama sekali tak melihatmu."

"Besok aku akan bersekolah yang sama denganmu. Maukah kau membantuku?" Tanya Hermione melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tentu Hermione,"

"Draco siapkan kami teh," ucap Theo dengan gaya bossynya. Draco hanya mendengus dan menuju dapur.

Beberapa menit kemudian Draco membawa senampan berisikan beberapa gelas teh.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Hermione menatap Pria dengan antusias. Theo memang tampan, rambutnya hitam legam sementara matanya indah dengan warna hijau botol, terang namun sendu. Senyumannya yang lebar serta tubuhnya yang atletis.

Kami para werewolves bukan rahasia umum jika kami rata-rata memiliki tubuh yang bagus, serta wajah yang tampan. Berbeda dengan musuh bebuyutan kami para kaum Vampire yang rata-rata kurus dengan paras yang cantik. Werewolves sangat berbeda.

"Theodore," ucapnya tak kalah riang. Sepertinya Hermione menemukan teman sebayanya.

"Namamu manis, namaku tubuhmu hangat?" tanyanya kalem.

"Hangat? Kurasa iya," jawab Theo tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Hermione berpindah duduk disebelah Theo, persis dengan dugaan Draco. Hermione memeluknya dengan erat.

"Apa ini?"

"Kau hangat, aku menyukaimu,"

"Eh,aku juga menyukaimu—hanya saja aku lebih menyukai Luna?!" Luna hanya terkekeh mendengarnya.

"Lepaskan! Kau seorang putri bukan? Jangan memeluk orang sembarangan. Kau mirip wanita murahan—" bentak Draco reflek.

Hermione terkejut, begitu juga semuanya. Tentu melihat perubahan sikap Draco yang semula dingin dan kalem berubah menjadi pembentak.

Hermione melonggarkan pelukannya, menggengam kedua tangannya di atas pahanya. Seperti sedang menahan tangisnya tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, "Maaf— aku tak tahu kau tak menyukainya. Aku lupa, bahwa aku seorang putri." Ucapnya berjalan dengan anggun. "Maaf, sepertinya aku harus kekamarku,"

Draco membanting tubuhnya ke sofa, melongkarkan dasinya.

"Kau tak seharusnya membentaknya seperti itu Draco. Dia itu seorang putri—" ucap Theo menjelaskan.

"Hermione adalah seorang putri, dia tak pernah dibentak atau dimarahi walaupun perbuatannya jelek atau apa. Ayahnya saja jarang memarahinya. Tentu ia sedikit syok. Ditambah lagi dia tak memiliki teman Draco, karena itulah dia senang begitu melihat banyak orang disekitarnya. Kurasa aku dan Theo lebih baik pergi. Kalian butuh menyesuaian yang banyak," ucap Luna berjalan keluar sementara Theo mengikutinya.

"Sudah kubilang mate, menjaga seorang putri adalah hal yang menyebalkan. Tapi menjaganya adalah hal yang mengasyikan," bisik Theo di telinga Draco.

Draco merenung, memejamkan matanya. Ia merasa bersalah, tak seharusnya Draco membentaknya seperti yang dilakukannya. Ia hanya marah, kenapa Hermione memeluk Theo.

Marah? Hermione bukan miliknya kenapa ia harusnya marah? Hermione adalah sesuatu yang harus dijaga dan disayang. Kurasa Draco sudah menanamkan doktrin kepada dirinya sendiri bahwa Hermione adalah miliknya.

Draco berjalan perlahan dan sedikit ragu, mengetuk kamarnya dan Hermione, walaupun dirinya tidur dibawah ranjang.

"Hermione," panggilnya perlahan.

"Masuklah Draco, tak dikunci."

Draco membuka pintu, menatap Hermione yang sedang menatap sendu kearah jendela kamarnya yang menunjukkan laut yang indah. Ia menutupi kakinya dengan selimut yang tebal. Draco mendekatinya kemudian mendekapnya, Hermione hanya diam.

"Maaf, apakah udara didarat terlalu dingin untukmu, Hermione?"

Hermione menggaguk. "Apakah menurutmu aku lancang memelukmu seperti ini?"

Hermione hanya menggeleng. "Mungkin perkataanku menyakitkan dirimu. Aku minta maaf, tak seharusnya aku berkata seperti itu. Kau pasti takut kepadaku, karena aku membentakmu barusan?"

Hermione mengganguk kecil. "Aku berjanji takkan membentakmu lagi, hanya saja jangan memeluk orang lain—selain diriku." Perkataan aneh, perasaan Draco aneh. Kenapa seharusnya dia berkata seperti itu?

Hermione menatapnya, ia tahu Draco memalingkan wajahnya. Terlihat pipinya memerah.

"Baiklah,"ucap Hermione kecil kemudian menyelipkan kedua tangannya di pinggul Draco. Mendekapnya seolah Draco adalah boneka beruang yang besar. "Apakah kau menyukainya?"

Hermione mengangguk. "Kau mengingatkanku akan Tom."

"Tom? Siapa dia?" Deg.. deg, jantung Draco berdetak cukup kencang.

"Dia seorang vampire yang pernah kuselamatkan. Aku menyukainya sejak bertemu dengannya,"

"Vampire? Bagaimana mungkin? Mungkin saja dia akan memakanmu Hermione. Kau tahu darahmu adalah kekuatan untuknya."

"Aku tahu, tapi aku menyukainya dan aku berharap dia menyukaiku."

"Bukankah vampire bertubuh dingin? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyamakanku dengan mahluk hina itu?" ucap Draco bingung. Ia marah dan kesal tetapi tak berani membentak Hermione.

"Sifatmu hampir sama dengannya. Itu sebapnya aku senang ketika aku tinggal di darat. Draco bantu aku, temukan dia. Kumohon?" pintanya.

"Maaf Hermione. Aku tak mungkin mengantarkan dirimu menuju ajalmu, aku tak pernah percaya dengan vampire. Kau tahu kenapa kami kaum warewolves mau menjagamu? Kaum putri duyung?"

Hermione hanya diam, itu adalah cerita basi yang sering dia dengar.

"Kaummu adalah kaum yang berharga dan indah. Darahmu bisa menambahkan kekuatan untuk siapapun yang meminumnya bahkan manusia. Jika bukan karena kebaikan kalian menyelamatkan kaum werewolves dari ombak besar. Tentu kaumku masih akan memburumu. Tetapi kaumku bukanlah kaum penjilat atau pembong seperti vampire. Karena itulah kami mau menjadi penjagamu, walaupun kami dibayar dengan berlian. Tapi mengorbankan diri kami untuk keselamatan kaummu? Sudah banyak werewolves yang meninggal karenanya."

Draco melepaskan pelukan Hermione. "Walaupun Tom mencintaimu sekalipun. Aku takkan membiarkan dia mendekatimu. Tak peduli apakah dia aman atau tidak. Bagiku mereka sama, pembunuh berdarah dingin."

Hermione berjalan keluar dari kasurnya, mendekap Draco dari belakang. "Kumohon, apakah kau tak pernah merasakan cinta? Aku mencintainya. Itu sebapnya aku kesini, kumohon Draco. Aku takkan menyusahkanmu. Ku mohon."

Draco hanya diam, melepaskan pelukan Hermione. "Sekali tidak—tetap tidak. Tugasku adalah menjagamu untuk aman, terlebih kau adalah putri Neptune. Jika mereka menangkapmu, tenaga mereka akan bertambah." Draco berbalik melihat Hermione. "Dengarkan aku Hermione. Bisakah kau percaya? Aku takkan membiarkan mereka menyentuhmu sedikitpun."

"Kumohon," pinta Hermione dengan memelas. Draco kehabisan akal, ia marah kenapa Hermione masih memohon kepadanya. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hermione, menekan semua emosinya dan berbisik dengan pelan serta menekan pundaknya. "Dengar Hermione. Sekali kubilang tidak tentu tidak, atau aku tidak akan berlaku manis kepadamu? Aku bukan werewolves yang jinak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku di didik dengan keras di hutan, bahkan aku bisa memakan vampire sekalipun. Kau tidak tahu seberapa liarnya aku? Kalau bukan karena pengikat leher ini," ucapnya menunjukkan kalung besi yang mencekram lehernya dengan kuat," tentu aku akan memakanmu. Jadi berlakulah baik terhadapku atau —" Draco tersenyum mengulus leher Hermione yang halus. "Kuhisap darahmu sampai habis,"

"Kau! Bohong. Mana mungkin—kau bukan vampire, mana mungkin kau menghisap darah."

Draco tertawa. "Gadis manis, naïf sekali dirimu. Aku bukan seorang werewolves murni. Kau tahu dimana ayahmu menemukanku? Di hutan, dear. Di hutan ketika aku sedang memakan putri duyung. Aku menyeretnya dengan kuku-kukuku yang tajam dan memakannya. Tapi tentu kuhisap darahnya sampai habis. Sebenarnya aku adalah werewolves normal, hanya saja professor gila itu membuat aku digigit menjadi vampire tetapi hanya separuh. Aku tak menyukai keadaanku yang seperti ini. Tetapi kalung ini membuatku tak bisa memakan mahluk apapun, hanya meminum susu dengan lahap. Karena susu adalah cairan yang dapat menetralkan sifatku yang liar ini. Jadi tuan putri, maaf jika aku berlaku kasar terhadapmu." Ucap Draco melepaskan cengkramannya dipundaknya.

"Ayahmu bodoh, menitipkan barang berharganya kepada pembunuh beringas sepertiku." Hermione lemas, ia duduk dengan segera di lantai. Ia ketakutan belum pernah ia menemui pria gila dihadapannya terlebih Draco adalah penjaganya,"Tetapi karena ayahmu sudah mau menyelamatkanku dari belut listrik, tentu aku mau menjaga putrinya yang manja."

Hermione menekuk kakinya. "Owh, dear. Kau takut kepadaku? Tentu aku tak mau menakutimu, aku hanya berkata jujur kepadamu. Aku takut kau tak nyaman denganku," ucap Draco membelai pipi Hermione, menaruh jari telunjuknya yang runcing di dagu Hermione dan mengarahkannya tepat pada matanya.

"Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah, biarkan aku melihat semua ekspresi kecemasanmu itu. Ayo, menangislah—menangislah!"

Air mata Hermione perlahan menetes. Ia perlahan menangis. Wajahnya memerah, ia mengepalkan tangannya. Draco yang melihat itu sedikit iba, dalam detik selanjutnya mata kelabunya yang melihat Hermione dengan tajam berubah melebar. Ia mendekap Hermione dengan erat. "Maaf Hermione, Maaf. Apakah aku membuatmu takut? Terkadang aku tak bisa menggontrol emosiku. Maaf Hermione, aku takkan melakukannya lagi,"

Hermione masih menangis, membuat Draco semakin panik. Segelnya beraksi, tangannya mulai terluka. "Arrgghhh, hentikan, sakit!" erangnya melepaskan pelukannya. Semakin Hermione menangis tangan Draco terasa panas, perlahan segel itu mengeluarkan darah. Seolah segel itu menekan Draco.

Bukan cuma itu, kalungnya mencekram dengan keras membuat ia susah untuk bernafas. Ia melonjak kebelakang. "Hentikan—hentikan tangisanmu Hermione. Hentikan, Arrgghhh! kau ingin membunuhku!" Draco mencekram kalung besi itu mencoba untuk melonggarkannya, tangannya yang berdarah membuat ia semakin tersiksa. "Arrggghh, hentikan! Kumohon hentikan!"

Hermione membuka matanya, menatap Draco yang berbaring di lantai dengan tangan berdarah. Hermione berjalan mendekat "Apa yang terjadi? Segelnya? Segelnya bereaksi— maaf Draco, seharusnya aku tak menangis."

Draco hanya diam, berdiri dari lantai dan keluar dari kamar dengan diam membisu.

Sekarang ia tahu, dirinya dan Hermione terikat. Semakin Hermione tersiksa maka dirinya juga akan mengalami hal yang sama.

Ia seorang pemburu bukan seorang baby sister seorang putri duyung.

Ia membenci keadaannya, kenapa? Ia seorang yang kuat, kenapa harus menjaga seorang putri tak berguna itu?

Hermione keluar dari kamarnya, melihat Draco yang sedang duduk disofa, mengkompres dirinya sendiri. Dengan segera Hermione membuka kulkas yang berisikan bahan makanan serta beberapa pak susu. Ia juga mengambil kotak p3k yang berada di dapur. Hermione tidak takut kepada Draco, justru ia kasihan kepadanya. Draco adalah seorang pria yang kuat tentu sebuah penghinaan jika dirinya disuruh hanya diam dan menjaga saja.

Hermione duduk disebelah Draco, ia berusaha tidak takut ataupun menangis. Karena jika dirinya menangis maka segelnya akan bereaksi. "Draco," panggilnya pelan.

Draco hanya melihatnya sekilas kemudian memejamkan matanya lagi. "Apa maumu?"

Hermione mencoba untuk tersenyum, "Hanya ingin membalut luka penjagaku." Hermione menarik tangan Draco tetapi dengan segera di tepisnya. "Tak perlu, aku bisa membalut lukaku sendiri. Aku bukanlah seorang yang manja—"

Hermione tersenyum, "Aku tahu. Apakah aku tak boleh membalut lukamu? Padahal aku yang menyebapkannya?" Dengan lembut Hermione membersihkan darah di tangannya lalu memberinya sedikit akohol lalu membalutnya dengan kain kasa.

Draco yang selama ini belum pernah mendapatkan perlakuan baik, merasa sedikit aneh. Kenapa Hermione masih mau baik kepadanya? Bukannya tadi ia sudah menakutinya? Apakah wanita ini tak memiliki rasa takut?

"Kenapa? Bukannya seharusnya kau takut padaku?"

"Buat apa? aku bukanlah putri yang penakut,"

Draco terkekeh. "Apakah itu benar?"

"Kurasa iya,"

"Hn, kalau begitu baguslah. Setidaknya aku tak perlu khawatir, kau tidak sepengecut yang kukira."

Hermione tersenyum kemudian memeluk Draco dengan lembut. "Kupikir kau takkan memelukku lagi?"

"Bukankah kau bilang, aku tak boleh memeluk pria lain selain dirimu?" tanyanya dengan sendu.

"Aku tak ingat—" ucapnya memainkan rambut coklat Hermione.

"Draco, kau tak ingat? Jahat sekali? Padahal aku masih mengingatnya,"

Draco tersenyum, "bercanda. Karena itu jangan memeluk pria lain, terlebih Tom. Jangan pernah melakukan apa yang kamu lakukan kepadaku terhadap orang lain,"

"Kalau begitu kau juga, jangan melakukan apa yang kamu lakukan terhadapku kepada wanita lain."

"Apakah aku suamimu?"

"Draco!"

"Ya—ya, aku hanya bercanda, ternyata kau manis juga ya!"

"Setelah kau menakutiku, kini kau merayuku?" Tanya Hermione dengan muka sebal.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau tuan putri. Aku tak boleh sembarangan merayumu."

Hermione terlihat mulai panik. "Draco. Aku hanya bercanda,"

"Hahaha. Kau lucu sekali, begitu naïf," ucap Draco memeluk Hermione dengan erat.

Hermione hanya tersenyum mendengarnya, "Apakah aku bisa bertahan dengan monster yang sedang memelukku?" pikir Hermione dalam hati.

**-XOXOXO-**

**Don't be A silent reader.**

**By Constantinest.**

**Bagaimana menurut pendapat kalian? Haha, memang terdengar agak aneh dan janggal. Review please,**

**Koment kalian sangat penting, mengingat emailku sepi sekarang, haha. Kutunggu reviewnya ^o^**

**Geje aneh dan Typos.. maaf sebelumnya.**


	2. The Truth

Hermione mencoba tidur di kamar barunya, kamar baru yang sangat didesign sesuai dengan keinginannya. Kamar dengan warna biru laut, beberapa ornament kerang dan berbagai benda yang berbau laut. Ranjang yang besar dan terdapat kelambu untuk menambah kesan elegant dalam ruangan itu. Tetapi dari tadi Hermione hanya menggulingkan tubuhnya kekanan-kekiri. Dia tidak bisa tidur, tidur dengan seorang penjaga yang menakutkan membuatnya sedikit takut, Suara berisik itu membuat Draco yang tidur di bawah ranjangnya menjadi terganggu.

"Bisahkah kau diam dan tidur? Jangan bergerak seperti ikan kekurangan air?!"

"Maaf, apakah aku menggangumu?"

"Tentu saja, jika tidak mana mungkin aku bangun?!" ucap Draco sambil memejamkan matanya. Draco masih mengenakan kemeja putihnya dengan dua kancing terbuka. Tentu dengan suhu tubuhnya yang hangat bukan suatu hal yang berat jika tidur di karpet.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur sendirian,"

**Under Control**

**Under Control Constantinest**

**Harry Potter J. K. Rowling**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning**

**Dengan segel di tangannya, serta kalung besi yang mengikat lehernya. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Draco, menjadi seorang penjaga. "Apakah menurutmu aku lancang memelukmu seperti ini?"/ "Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah, biarkan aku melihat semua ekspresi kecemasanmu itu. Ayo, menangislah"/"Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku atau—"RNR please**

**-XOXOXO-**

"Jadi apakah aku harus membacakan buku cerita atau menyanyikan lagu tidur? Itu mengelikan!" tanya Draco dengan asal.

"Tidak, aku bukan anak kecil!" bentak Hermione, tetapi Draco tak menjawab. Hermione menatap Draco dari ranjangnya, Draco memejamkan matanya dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya.

Merasa kasihan Hermione melemparkan bantalnya tepat di muka Draco. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Draco kesal.

"Hanya memberikanmu bantal, apakah itu tak boleh?"

"Ugh, kau menggangu-" ucap Draco mengambil bantal itu lalu menggunakannya.

Mata Hermione menatap Jendela, keadaan laut begitu indah jika terlihat dari sini. Manik Hazelnya menangkap sesuatu, sesosok pria tengah duduk di tengah pantai, menatap lautan dengan hening. Desiran ombak dengan lembut membelai pasir-pasir putih itu, cahaya rembulan seolah bermain-main dengan riang disekitarnya, pria itu hanya diam seperti sedang melamun..

Merasa penasaran dengan siapa pria itu, Hermione sangat ingin mencari teman. Tetapi dalam hatinya, ia berharap akan sesuatu. Suatu harapan yang belum tentu terjadi. Bertemu dengan Tom Riddle kekasih lamanya. Bergerak perlahan menuruni ranjangnya yang besar, Hermione mencoba untuk keluar dari kamar tanpa sepengetahuan Draco. Memang susah meloloskan diri dari werewolves mengingat penciuman mereka yang tajam.

Hermione keluar menuju rumahnya dengan gaun malam berwarna hijau laut yang terbuat dari kain sutra, ia tak mengenakan alas kaki, sehingga pasir pantai begitu dingin seolah menembus kakinya. Hermione penasaran dan berharap. Tapi dia tak pernah berpikiran sedikitpun bahwa pria itu kemungkinan adalah seorang vampire, goblin, atau penyihir yang sangat menginginkan darahnya.

"Hai" sapa Hermione dengan tersenyum manis. Pria itu berbalik.

Rambutnya hitam legam, matanya coklat tua sendu, kulitnya pucat dan parasnya elok. Ia menatap Hermione dalam diam, kemudian ia tersenyum. Pria itu adalah sosok yang sempurna. Tubuhnya tidak se-atletis Draco tetapi kelihatan bahwa pria ini masih mau peduli. Tubuhnya kurus tetapi berbentuk. Pria itu mengenakan kemeja putih tetapi sedikit kebesaran, celana kain 7/8 yang digulungnya agar tak terkena ombak. "Hai," balasnya hangat.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Tom, aku adalah pemilik rumah di situ," ucapnya seraya menunjuk rumah pantai yang tak kalah megah persis di samping rumah Hermione.

"Namaku Pricilia, apa yang kau lakukan malam hari seperti ini?" Tanya Hermione berbohong. Ia tak seberapa yakin bahwa pria itu adalah Tom yang ditunggunya. Karena sudah sangat lama mereka tak bertemu, bahkan sepertinya ayahnya juga menghapus ingatannya maupun milik Tom.

Tom hanya tersenyum lalu menatap laut yang sedang tenang itu, "menunggu, aku sedang menunggu seseorang wanita, tetapi aku tak ingat dengan jelas rupanya. Hanya saja ia sepertinya memiliki rambut yang sama sepertimu," ucapnya. Hermione perlahan mendekat dan duduk disamping pria itu.

"Siapa yang kau tunggu?"

"Seorang wanita yang sangat cantik dirinya juga putri duyung, apakah kau mengenalnya? Sepertinya kau juga sejenis dengannya," ucap Tom tenang," Aku tak seberapa ingat memori tentang wanita itu, tetapi aku selalu menunggunya disini,"

Hermione merapatkan gaun tidurnya ragu, kemudian ia melihat wajah Tom yang manis. "Bagaimana mungkin bisa kau melupakannya tapi selalu menunggunya?"

"Aku sepertinya kehilangan sesuatu, ketika aku sedang menatap laut dan mendengar nyanyian putri duyung, hal itu mengingatkanku akannya."

Hermione menggigit bibirnya, menatap Tom antara benar bahwa pria dihadapannya adalah Tom yang ia cari atau bukan.

Tom menyadari sesuatu, ia menatap Hermione dengan yakin, "Eh tunggu, wajahmu mengingatkanku akan dirinya,"

Hermione mendekat, memeluk pria itu kemudian menciumnya di bagian bibirnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut dan sedikit panas, Hermione mengecap bibir lembut itu, menjilatnya sedikit dan bermain dengannya. Ia sangat merindukan Tom, tapi ia tak tahu apakah Tom juga merindukannya.

Tom kehilangan keseimbangan. Punggungnya mengenai pasir pantai, mengingatkan mereka kembali pada waktu-waktu sebelum mereka berpisah. Tom menikmati ciuman itu, menerimanya tanpa cela sedikitpun. Hermione menghentikan ciumannya, menatap pria yang tersenyum manis kepanya, mengulus pipi lembut pria itu, "Apakah kau mengingatku?" tanya Hermione lembut.

"Tentu, ciuman itu tak pernah ku lupakan," ucap Tom tersenyum, mengulus rambut Hermione dengan lembut dan mengecup keningnya. "Hampir 200 tahun, aku menunggumu, Hermione. Aku begitu merindukanmu, sangat teramat." ucapnya mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Hermione.

Mengecup pelan pipi merah itu. "Sangat merindukanmu," ulangnya lagi, memeluk tubuh wanita itu dan membaringkannya di pasir. Menatap wajah Hermione yang memerah, menahan kedua tangan Hermione agar tak hilang lagi darinya, menciumnya dengan lembut.

"Sangat merindukanmu," desisnya.

Hermione begitu bahagia, bertemu dengan pria yang sangat ia rindukan. Ia merindukan kekasihnya, merindukan semua kecupannya, merindukan kenangan manis itu. Semuanya.

Tetapi semuanya berubah, ketika ia melihat kaki seseorang menendang perut Tom, sehingga membuat Tom itu jatuh kesamping terkena air laut yang dingin.

"Draco!" pekik Hermione kaget.

"Hello, sweet. Apakah vampire ini mengganggumu? Bodoh aku meremehkanmu, ternyata kau lebih menyebalkan daripada yang kuduga. Mencium pria sembarangan apakah itu salah satu hobimu sekarang?" ucap Draco, taring giginya memanjang, matanya menyipit tajam waspada, menatap Tom dengan tatapan haus akan darah serta pertempuran.

"Brengsek, kau anjing hutan!" erang Tom kesal. Kenapa mahluk hina ini berada dihadapannya, memegang perutnya yang kesakitan. Tendangan Draco seolah meremukkan organ dalamnya. Begitu sakit.

"Draco dengarkan dulu, ini bukan seperti yang kau kira. Tom tak mungkin membunuhku," ucap Hermione berdiri, mencoba menenangkan Draco yang beringas.

Draco menoleh dengan pandangan aneh, ia merasa tertantang. "Tom ya? Jadi dia yang namanya Tom?!" lengkingnya tinggi, "Pantas segel ini sedikit bereaksi, tentu dengan begini aku bisa membunuhnya dengan santai." ucap Draco bengis, dalam sekejap dirinya sudah berada dihadapan Tom yang memegangi perutnya kesakitan.

"Mati kau, hina." serunya dingin tanpa ekspresi. Draco mengangkat kakinya dan siap menghancurkan tubuh Tom tanpa ampun.

"Hentikan," pekik Hermione mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya yang cukup tajam, mengoreskan pisau itu ketangannya dalam sekejap segel itu bereaksi.

Draco merasa segel itu menekannya kuat-kuat. Kalung pengikat itu mencekik lehernya yang sedikit membiru. "Aarrgghh, wanita bodoh. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu, mengapa kau lakukan ini kepadaku?! Aku akan membunuhnya!" ucap Draco di sela-sela penderitaannya.

Tom berdiri dengan susah payah, menghindar dari Draco yang kesakitan, mendekat kearah Hermione. Draco yang sangat tersiksa dengan keadaannya, bahkan dirinya sampai membanting tubuhnya berulang-ulang agar pengikat itu mau lepas, tapi hasilnya nihil. Pengikat itu masih melekat bahkan mencekiknya semakin erat.

"Hermione tanganmu terluka. Kenapa kau lakukan ini?" tanya Tom dengan wajah khawatir.

"Tentu, aku tak mau melihatmu meninggal di tangannya," ucap Hermione hendak menangis.

"Jangan bilang, kau dan dia sudah terikat?!" seru Tom panik, melihat darah putih yang keluar dari tangan Hermione. Aroma darah yang lezat menyeruak mengenai hidungnya. Sudah lama, ia tak menikmati darah putri duyung mengingat ada anjing hutan disekitar mereka. Ditambah lagi, Hermione adalah putri Neptune, penguasa lautan. Tentu darahnya akan sangat nikmat, bukan cuma itu kekuatannya juga akan bertambah.

Hermione hanya menganguk kecil, " Aku dan dirinya sudah terikat," memengang tangannya yang terluka, berusaha menghentikan pendarahannya. Tetapi sepertinya Hermione tak menyadari bahwa Tom menatapnya dengan haus.

"Biar kubersihkan darahmu, Hermione." Ucap Tom, memengang tangan Hermione dan menghisap darahnya dengan rakus. Hermione terkejut dan panik, belum pernah ia melihat Tom berubah menjadi seseorang yang lebih beringas.

Draco terlihat begitu tersiksa, mata kelabunya menatap Hermione dengan benci. Semula dia berpikir bahwa Hermione adalah wanita yang berbeda dengan wanita lain. Tapi nyatanya berbeda, Hermione begitu bodoh dan naif, kedua sifat itu yang sangat di benci Draco.

Segelnya semakin menekannya, pertanda Hermione ketakutan. Tentu Draco menatap Tom menjilat tangan Hermione dengan rakus.

Draco berusaha untuk menyeret tubuhnya, mengarahkan sekuat tenaga, menendang Tom menjauh, tetapi tentu Tom bisa membaca gerakan Draco yang lemah. Dengan sigap Tom menghindar, ia tidak suka, Draco harus dimusnahkan agar pria itu gak menggangu Hermione bersamanya. Tom mencekram kaki Draco dan menendangnya. Draco jatuh tengsungkur.

"Draco," ucapnya menangis, dia bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Semakin Hermione takut semakin membuat Draco tersiksa. "Hermione! Hentikan tangisanmu. Kau membuatku semakin terluka. Kalau begini aku tak bisa menyelamatkanmu, bodoh!"

Hermione terdiam, berusaha menarik tangannya dari Tom. Tetapi Tom meremasnya dengan erat seolah itu adalah benda yang berharga. Tom sepertinya sudah kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya dan nafsunya. Ia begitu tergila-gila dengan darah lezat dihadapannya.

Draco mencoba mengumpulkan kekuatannya. Tetapi tak bisa, Hermione ketakutan dan dirinya juga tidak fokus karena segel brengsek ini.

"Tom, lepaskan tangannya! Bukankah kau membenciku? Aku tahu kau sedang ingin membunuhku, bukan?" Tom terdiam, menatap Draco senang. Ia melepaskan tangan Hermione, terdapat bekas cengkraman Tom di telapak tangannya.

Tom berjalan mendekat, "Tentu Draco! Aku menyukainya, kekalahanmu dan semuanya!" ucap Tom mengeluarkan taringnya yang tajam. "Darahmu tentu akan lezat sekali!"

Draco hanya pasrah, diam membiarkan Tom mendekat. Tom menekan leher Draco, "Sayang sekali lehermu terbalut oleh pengikat itu,"

"Tentu, karena itu aku tak bisa digigit vampire manapun."

"Padahal membunuhmu adalah sebuah penghargaan dan kebahagian. Jika kau mati, tentu Hermione tidak akan aman. Jaga dia, Draco" ucap Tom, mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Draco."Agar aku bisa menikmatinya degan puas." Kekehnya tersenyum.

"Kau ini banyak bicara ya?"sindir Draco. Tom menatapnya remeh, lalu berjalan pergi mendekati Hermione. "Hermione dear. Ini waktunya untuk tidur," ucapnya tersenyum manis, mengecup bibir Hermione singkat. Membisikkan kata, "Temui aku besok di belakang rumahmu, akan kutunggu dirimu."

Hermione hanya menatap pria itu, lalu mengangguk. Tom berjalan perlahan dalam detik selanjutnya dirinya sudah menghilang. Rasa sakit yang dirasakan Draco juga sudah menghilang.

Draco perlahan berdiri, dia merasa remeh dan gagal. Berjalan dengan sedikit menyeret kakinya, bahkan dirinya tak mau melihat Hermione ketika dirinya lewat didepannya. Hermione merasa bersalah, tapi apa yang harus dilakukannya? Mana mungkin dirinya membiarkan Draco membunuh Tom? Itu begitu kejam. Lagipula Tom tak ingin membunuhnya dan pergi meninggalkannya, itu bukankah sudah pertanda bagus?

Hermione berdiri, mengikuti Draco dari belakang. Hari pertama mereka bertemu, seharusnya Hermione bisa berbuat lebih baik kepada Draco, bukannya memanfaatkan kelemahan Draco. Draco terlihat begitu kacau, rambutnya acak-acakan, tangannya yang sudah terluka kini terluka lagi.

Hermione tahu sepertinya Draco sangat marah kepadanya. Draco pergi kedapur dan Hermione masih mengikutinya seperti anak anjing. Membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan kotak susu dan menaruhnya di meja. Membuka kain kasa berwarna merah akibat darahnya sendiri. Mencuci lukanya, mengambil akohol dan membersihkan lukanya. Hermione duduk di kursi dihadapan Draco, menatapnya dengan ekspresi takut.

Draco menempelkan obat merah dan membalutnya dengan kain kasa, merobek bagian atas kotak susunya, meminumnya dengan rapi dan menghabiskannya dengan cepat. Merapikan semuanya dan pergi keluar, Draco benar-benar tak mengangap Hermione ada disitu. Mengingat perbuatan bodoh Hermione.

Draco pergi menuju sofa, berbaring disana dan memejamkan matanya. Hermione hanya diam kemudian pergi menuju kamarnya sendiri.

-**XOXOXO-**

Draco mencoba untuk tidur, tetapi ia tak bisa. Ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya dihancurkan berkeping-keping. Bagaimana tidak, dengan segel dan kalung besi ini membuat dirinya terikat dan tersiksa. Semakin wanita itu menangis, semakin sakit lukanya. Draco tak mungkin mau akan hal itu, tentu dirinya akan semakin lemah. Ia tak bisa melindungi Hermione dari Tom, Draco tahu bahwa Tom sama dengan vampire lainnya, menginginkan darah Hermione. Tentu Tom berbuat baik agar Hermione mau bersamanya, ia tak bisa dipercaya.

Ia mencoba berpikir, berpikir bagaimana ia tidak terlalu bergantung kepada segel ini. Tentu ada suatu cara. Ditambah lagi Hermione adalah wanita yang nekat.

Cara yang terkesan gila, tetapi dia sebisa mungkin dirinya tak menyakiti Hermione.

**-XOXOXO-**

Hermione belum tidur, ia masih terjaga. Pikirannya campur aduk, ia merasa sangat bersalah tetapi juga terpaksa. Ia belum mengenal seperti apa Draco. Pria itu terlalu dingin dan tak mau rahasianya diketahui orang lain. Draco selalu menatapnya sinis, bahkan ketika dia bersikap baik sekalipun. Draco gampang marah dan gampang sekali menjadi baik. Ketika dia marah, Draco begitu menakutkan tetapi ketika sedang baik—Hermione tahu bahwa Draco kesepian. Ia belum pernah tinggal dengan seseorang, seperti ceritanya dia tinggal dihutan. Tentu menjaga seseorang apalagi dirinya yang hanya memiliki kekuatan hipnotis. Itupun jika dirinya berada dilaut. Jika dirinya didarat, ia sama dengan manusia biasa hanya saja memiliki rupa yang menawan.

Suara langkah kaki seperti mengendap-endap terdengar. Suaranya begitu halus, Hermione berharap langkah kaki itu adalah milik Draco. Pintu kamar Hermione terbuka, mata coklatnya menatap Draco telanjang dada, menatapnya dengan beringas seolah akan membunuhnya, ditangannya terdapat sebuah gelas wine.

"Hello Hermione," serunya senang, memasuki kamar Hermione dan menutup pintunya, bahkan menguncinya. "Draco, aku senang kau datang. Tapi kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?"

Draco masih tersenyum, berjalan mendekat, duduk disamping Hermione, menenguk winenya. "Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku?"

"Marah? Tentu tidak. Mana mungkin aku marah kepadamu," serunya tenang. Draco mengulus rambut Hermione, memainkannya dengan pelan, menatap mata hazelnya yang waspada. "Kau cantik," pujinya.

"Draco, apakah kau mabuk?"

Draco mendekatkan hidungnya ke kepala Hermione, mencium rambutnya. "Tidak, aku baru minum segelas," Hermione semakin takut, ditambah lagi Draco memengang pundaknya dan mengendusnya seperti makanan.

"Baumu lezat, sangat lezat. Tentu menjagamu pasti membutuhkan kekuatan extra,"

"Draco, apa maumu?"

Draco masih tersenyum, mengendus leher Hermione yang putih, menjilatnya sedikit sehingga Hermione sedikit geli. "Tom, sudah mencobanya. Bolehkan kau memberikan darahmu kepadaku, penjagamu?"

Hermione terkejut akan ucapan Draco, "I—itu tak mungkin,"

"Benarkah?" tanyanya senang, tangannya yang pucat menyelusuri tangan Hermione, mengangkatnya dan menatapnya dengan lapar. "Buktinya, kau mau melukai dirimu sendiri tadi. Ketika Tom hendak kubunuh. Apakah aku tak boleh mencobanya? Aroma darahmu begitu lezat Hermione. Tom beruntung sekali bisa mencicipinya,"

Hermione menatap Draco dengan panik, "Draco, kumohon, aku tahu kau marah kepadaku. Tapi kumohon jangan lukai aku!" tubuhnya bergetar dan tentu saja segel itu memberikan reaksi, tetapi Draco menahannya.

"Tidak, Hermione. Aku tak marah, aku hanya cemburu— Ya aku cemburu! kenapa Tom yang bisa mencicipimu—bahkan, dia juga mencicipi bibirmu yang indah," ucapnya menggoda, tangan Draco yang satunya mulai menyentuh wajah Hermione dan menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir merah itu. "Kau sangat menikmati ciuman vampire itu bukan Hermione?"

"Tidak. Aku tak menikmatinya," dusta Hermione, Draco begitu menyeramkan ditambah lagi Draco mengunci semua pergerakannya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kau tak boleh menciumnya lagi,"

"I—itu tidak mungkin,"

Draco tertawa pelan, "tuhkan, kau menikmatinya. Bagaimana dengan ciuman dariku? Tentu ciumanku lebih liar darinya. Apakah kau mau mencobanya? Kalau iya berbaliklah,"

Hermione tak mau berbalik, ia tak menyukai Draco dan mengangap bahwa Draco adalah seorang yang sakit jiwa. Ayahnya gila menitipkan Hermione bersamanya.

"Tak mau ya?"

"Bu—bukan begitu!"

"Kalau begitu apa? Baiklah serahkan darahmu, aku menginginkannya,"ucap Draco menarik tangan Hermione seperti sedang memeluk Draco dari belakang, mencium telapak tangan Hermione.

"Draco, kumohon jangan bertingkah seperti ini. Aku mohon,"

"Kau dan aku terikat Hermione, aku tak bisa pergi darimu. Sementara Tom dia tak merasakan penderitaan setiap segel dan kalung itu mulai bereaksi,"

Hermione mulai menangis, "Maaf, aku tahu kau marah. Maaf!" segel itu mulai menekannya. Hermione berbalik, memeluk Draco, menangis di dada pria itu.

"Aku tak butuh tangisanmu, yang kubutuhkan hanya ciumanmu dan darahmu," Hermione terdiam, "Apakah jika kuberikan keduanya, kau tak akan bertingkah seperti ini,"

"Tentu,"

Hermione menatap Draco, perlahan mendekatinya hendak menciumnya. Tetapi tangan Draco menahan bibirnya. "Naif sekali dirimu? Apakah jika aku meminta tubuhmu kau akan menyerahkannya?" ucap Draco tersenyum. "Aku tak butuh semuanya, hanya saja. Jangan temui Tom besok, atau kau akan mendapatkan yang lebih parah, ini hanya pemanasan. Mungkin besok aku meminta yang asli," ucap Draco berdiri dari ranjang dan berjalan keluar.

Mungkin ini terdengar gila, tetapi ia tak akan membiarkan Hermione dan Tom bersatu bagaimanapun caranya. Kalau tidak, Draco tak bisa mendapatkan hadiahnya.

**-XOXOXO-**

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar Hermione, wanita cantik itu mulai terbangun. Mengucek matanya sebentar, membersihkan mukanya serta mengosok gigi, menatap cermin dan mengingat kejadian malam yang begitu cepat. Tom bertemu dengannya, Draco dan Tom bertengkar, Draco marah kepadanya dan memintanya untuk menciumnya? Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan kedua pria ini? Hermione membilas wajahnya, berusaha melupakan kejadian malam itu dan segera turun kebawah.

Aroma makanan sedap menyeruak, Hermione sangat lapar ditambah lagi Draco memasakkan makanan yang cukup banyak. Draco sedang memasak bacon, ia mengenakan kaos berwarna hitam dan mengenakan celemek yang menutupi tubuhnya bagian atas sampai bawah.

"Makanlah, setelah itu kita akan pergi sekolah."

Hermione menarik kursi, mengambil telur dan sosis lalu memakannya dengan lahap. Draco menaruh Bacon dipiring memberikannya kepada Hermione dan ikut makan bersamanya. Hermione makan dengan anggun begitu juga dengan Draco, tak ada percakapan selama mereka makan. "Terimakasih Draco, makanan ini begitu nikmat. Aku tak tahu kau bisa memasak,"

"Hn," Draco menjadi dingin. 'Apakah Draco marah karena tak mendapatkan darahku?' pikir Hermione.

Hermione diam, membantu Draco membersihkan meja dan menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kampus. Tetapi ia tak bersemangat, rasanya dirinya ingin menghabiskan waktu dirumah atau berjalan-jalan, siapa tahu Tom keluar. Walaupun itu tidak mungkin, Tom tidak kuat terhadap cahaya matahari. Karena itu dirinya tak bersekolah di pagi hari, berpacaran dengan vampire terkadang sedikit menyusahkan.

"Draco," panggil Hermione, pria itu hanya menjawab, "hn,"

"Bisakah hari ini aku tak bersekolah? Aku baru pertama kali disini, bisahkah kita berjalan-jalan saja?" pinta Hermione.

Draco sudah membersihkan piring, menaruhnya di rak, melepas celemeknya. "Baiklah, aku hanya mengikuti perintah," ucapnya santai dan kemudian pergi.

Hermione sedikit bingung dengan pria itu, terkadang Draco bisa sangat baik, tetapi disisi lain bisa menjadi sangat jahat atau bengis. Sebenarnya pria itu ada apa? Hermione keluar, mendapati Draco yang sudah menghilang begitu saja. Apakah Draco sudah menentukan kamarnya? Sepertinya Draco sudah tak mau lagi tidur bersamanya.

Hermione sedikit kesepian. Luna pergi bersama Theo entah kemana, Draco marah kepadanya, Tom sepertinya masih tidur. Lalu siapa? Ayahnya? Tentu ayahnya senang menerimanya, tetapi ia bosan dilaut.

"Draco? Kau dimana?" panggil Hermione, entah mengapa Draco sepertinya menjahuinya. Padahal pertama kali mereka bertemu Draco tak mau jauh darinya walaupun semeterpun. Sedikit penasaran dimana Draco, Hermione mencarinya. Hampir setiap kamar Hermione datangi tak menemukan Draco.

Tanpa sengaja Hermione melihat pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Hermione ingin mengejutkan Draco, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya ketika melihat Draco bertelanjang dada, mencekram kalung besi yang mengikat lehernya dan mengeserkan lehernya sedikit. Terdapat luka memar di sekitar lehernya, bahkan Draco sedikit mengerang ketika dirinya memberikan obat penyembuh.

Kalung lehernya membuat ia tercekik dan membiru, bukan cuma itu dibelakang lehernya dan bersambung dengan pengikat itu terdapat rantai yang bertuliskan mantra-mantra dengan bahasa yang aneh tulisan itu mengitari punggungnya, tulisan itu juga mengikat gambar serigala yang berada dipunggungnya, gambar serigala itu sepertinya sudah sangat lemah. Segel perjanjian miliknya juga berbentuk, semakin lama segel itu semakin menghitam, bukan cuma tanda kemerahan disekitarnya melainkan biru memar. Sepertinya Draco sudah lama memendam luka ditubuhnya. Luka itu begitu mengerikan sampai-sampai Hermione menutup mulutnya tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Draco menutup obatnya. "Kenapa mencariku? Apakah kau ingin pergi? Baiklah akan kutemani," ucap Draco, mengambil kaosnya.

"Draco? Tidak, aku hanya ingin mencarimu saja. Luka di tubuhmu begitu banyak, sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi kepadamu?"

"Tidak ada," ucap Draco, bahkan ketika dirinya menaikkan tangannya saja dirinya sangat terlihat payah. "Draco hentikan, kau tak perlu berpakaian. Bisakah aku membantumu? Membantu mengobatimu?"

"Tak perlu, aku tak terluka."

"Kau lupa bahwa aku putri duyung, aku bisa menyembuhkanmu."

"Tak perlu, aku baik."

"Tapi lukamu begitu mengerikan, kumohon Draco. Ijinkan aku menyembuhkanmu, kumohon." Ucap Hermione mendekat, memengang tangan Draco yang terluka. "Kumohon,"

Draco memang sudah tidak kuat dengan luka ditubuhnya, karena itu dengan mudah dirinya dijatuhkan Tom. "Baiklah,"

"Ikuti aku," ucap Hermione lembut, menarik tangan Draco dengan lembut. Hermione membawanya keluar dari rumah pantai, menuju laut, mengajaknya menuju kedalam air laut. Dalam sekejap kaki Hermione berubah menjadi sirip, sirip yang indah, ia berenang dengan lihai. Hermione terlihat begitu cantik, ketika dirinya menjadi seorang putri duyung. Wajahnya seolah kehidupan.

Tubuh Draco hampir diselimuti air laut. Hanya tinggal leher dan kepalanya saja.

Hermione tersenyum kepadanya, menatapnya dengan erat, mencium kening Draco dengan lembut. "Seorang pria yang baik hati ini, telah banyak terluka. Pejamkan matamu, Draco." Ucap Hermione dan Draco menurutinya. "Aku begitu menyanyanginya dan tak mau dia terluka, jika air adalah penyembuh. Sembuhkanlah dia," ucap Hermione. Kemudian Hermione mulai bernyanyi, suaranya begitu merdu nan indah, Draco merasa bahwa tubuhnya merasa segar, ia tak merasa sakit, bahkan suara indah itu seolah membawanya kesuatu tempat yang nyaman. Kemudian Draco merasakan bahwa Hermione memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan erat. "Kenapa kau bisa menderita seperti itu Draco?" tanyanya.

Draco tak mau menjawab pertanyaan Hermione, tetapi rasanya Draco lupa bahwa Hermione sudah menghipnotisnya dan menjawab pertanyaannya. "Kau bukanlah yang pertama yang kujaga, Hermione. Sudah banyak aku menukarkan jiwa ku untuk sebuah pengabdian."

"Siapa yang kau abdi?" jujur Hermione sedikit kecewa, ternyata pria bernama Draco terlalu banyak memendam semua masalahnya secara pribadi dan tak ingin semua orang tahu akannya.

"Wanita cantik, seorang bangsawan. Dia adalah seorang Elf,"ucap Draco tanpa ekspresi. Tetapi Hermione menatapnya dengan antusias, Draco yang dibilang sebagai pribadi yang garang ternyata bisa luluh juga karena cinta.

"Kenapa kau tak menjaganya lagi?"

"Karena aku memiliki suatu rasa kepadanya melebihi seorang penjaga ke majikan. Karena itu juga aku harus meninggalkannya,"

Hermione terkejut, "Bagaimana bisa? Kenapa kau meninggalkannya,"

"Karena aku mencintainya, itu pertanda kontrakku dengannya sudah habis."

"Apakah kontrakku sama seperti itu? Kenapa kau tak mencarinya?"

"Tidak, kontrakmu sampai kau melepaskan aku. Jika kau tak membutuhkan perlindungan. Aku tak bisa mencarinya karena dia berubah, berubah menjadi sebangsa dengan mahluk hina itu," ucapnya kejam, sorot matanya menatap rumah Tom dengan keji.

"Jangan bilang Tom merubahnya?"

"Tidak. Tom tak merubahnya, melainkan wanita itu yang menginginkannya!"

"Jadi karena itu kau mau tinggal bersamaku ditambahlagi karena Tom juga tinggal didekat sini?"

"Ya, semua itu benar. Ditambahlagi aku menjaga seorang putri yang cantik, dan aku yakin Tom akan memasukanmu sebagai koleksi terbaiknya,"

"Aku bukan koleksi!"

"Lihat saja,"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

Draco terdiam, mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hermione. "Tidak, aku tak menyukaimu. Kau sangat menyebalkan, beraninya menghipnotisku,"

Hermione terkejut, belum pernah ada orang yang terlepas dari hipnotisnya selain Draco dan Tom. "Bagaimana bisa? Kau tahu aku menghipnotismu?"

"Ya, tentu. Aku bukan pria lemah Hermione, aku ini professional. Kau tahu bayaran ayahmu kepadaku?" ucapnya menatap Hermione dengan dingin.

"Apa itu?"

"Menikah dengan wanita yang kubilang tadi, itulah hadiahnya. Walaupun dia sudah berubah, aku tetap menerimanya," Ucap Draco melepaskan tangan Hermione darinya, berbalik dan kembali.

Hermione diam, kemudian tersenyum lalu berenang pelan mendekati Draco. "Indah sekali, bagaimana kalau wanita itu tak menyukaimu?"

"Aku menyukainya,"

"Hn, ternyata kau dan aku sama saja."

"Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" ucapnya dingin dan segera keluar dari laut. "Akan kuambil handuk untukmu,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum kecil dan berenang. Beberapa ikan kecil mendekatinya dan mengajaknya bermain. "Ternyata Draco memiliki perasaan juga. Jujur aku sedikit iri dengan wanita yang beruntung itu,"

**-To Be Continued-**

**By Constantinest.**

**Koment kalian sangat penting, mengingat emailku sepi sekarang, haha. Thanks atas reviewnya, banyak juga yang menyukai cerita ini ya sepertinya, haha..**

**Big thanks to : **Nitschei, White-Wolf0007, Minri, maulidanh2, beky, guest, tidak penting, Adellia Celbalrai Malfoy, zeeme, Kyucel, Tidak penting, mochirei, AbraxasM, indah. , Ms. Loony Lovegood, esposa malfoy, Name Lyrica, nate granger, priscillaveela, Adelwizz, Guest, Airauriga, lululalala, Aurorafalter, Ochan malfoy, milkyways99.

Balesan review : Milkyways99 : Thanks ya, ia udah lama gara-gara banyak tugas iya sekolah yang terbaik didunia manusiahehe.

Ochan : Iya baru nongol, haha. Kangen thanks, iya ini yang baru. Iya typonya sori haha, aku suka kata-katamu, iya Tom gak dibuat seperti draco, bahkan lebih lembut haha,. Thanks dah review. Btw dah lama ya gak ke ffn?

Aurorafalter :idenya gak mainseterum? Akan kusetrum chap selanjutnya haha. Iya Draco memang Moody, sama kayak authornya ckck. Thanks ya udah dikasih tau

Guest : Rated M? wah gmn ya, ya mirip kesana saja yah aha.

Nate Granger : Belum paham. Iya sih masih pembuka haha, lanjutkan sebisa mungkin akan berlanjut haha.

Name Lyrice : Thanks bengt dah bilang cerita ini keren, setiap minggu koq kalau bisa Update hehe.

AbraxasM : thanks ya

Tidak penting : Hehe, iya sebisa mungkin dilanjutin hehe. Akan kumunculkan juga kalau bisa character harpot yang lain hehe. Iya masih dilanjutkan karena yang review lumayan banyak hehe. Php gmn ya? Sedikit sih hahahaha(just kid) setiap minggu kalau bisa update

ZeeMe : unik, aku suka kata itu. Iya Povnya salah pada saat itu hehe, 99xo race ya, hmn responnya sedikit, jadi agak malas juga haha.. memang aku suka dengan cerita itu, Tapi…. Susah buat memikirkannya ulang hehe.. thanks udah review

Adellia :Thanks, kalau difilm twilight kurasa tidak hehe. FF sebelumnya sepertinya akan discontinue dan kemungkinan di hapus juga thanks udah review

Beky : thanks udah suka

Minri : Thanks akan dilanjutkan koq

**Thanks atas review kalian semua **


	3. What did you feel?

Hermione berenang pelan, memandang tubuh Draco yang berjalan perlahan mendekati rumah. Tetapi bukan sosok Draco yang sedang dilamunkannya, melainkan sosok pria tampan dengan rambut hitam Tom Riddle, kekasihnya yang sangat lama tidak dijumpanya.

Hermione mencoba mengingat lagi wajah kekasihnya, ingatannya nyaris hilang karena ayahnya menghapusnya, antara tak percaya atau tidak. Kekasihnya begitu tampan sangat tampan. Tetapi sayang, ia tak memiliki ingatan seperti apa hubungan mereka berdua. Hal itu yang sangat disayangkan Hermione.

**Under Control**

**Under Control Constantinest**

**Harry Potter J. K. Rowling**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**Warning**

**Dengan segel di tangannya, serta kalung besi yang mengikat lehernya. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Draco, menjadi seorang penjaga. "Apakah menurutmu aku lancang memelukmu seperti ini?"/ "Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah, biarkan aku melihat semua ekspresi kecemasanmu itu. Ayo, menangislah"/"Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku atau—"RNR please**

**-XOXOXO-**

Andai ia bisa mengingat sedikit, betapa indahnya hubungannya dulu. Draco keluar dari rumah pantai, membawa dua handuk ditangannya, ia masih belum mengganti bajunya sehingga menyebapkan bentuk badannya terlihat jelas dengan baju itu.

"Hermione," panggil Draco pelan, wanita itu tak menjawab. Dipanggilnya lagi kali ini lebih keras, "Hermione!"

Hermione terkejut, mengerjapkan matanya berulang-ulang, wajah Tom hilang dari pandangannya bahkan wajah itu berganti dengan wajah Draco. "Draco? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Hermione bingung.

"Aku membawakan handuk untukmu," ucapnya santai. "Apakah kau masih ingin bermain di air?"

Hermione menunduk, "Kurasa. Aku ingin bermain sebentar," ucapnya kemudian berbalik dan berenang kecil. Draco hanya duduk di pasir, lukanya sudah hilang sempurna tanpa bekas sedikitpun. Ia cukup berterimakasih dengan kekuatan Hermione. Rasa sakit itu cukup menyiksanya, dengan begini setidaknya dia bisa melindungi Hermione lebih kuat dari pada sebelumnya.

Draco menatap Hermione, wanita itu sepertinya linglung, ia berenang tak jelas, ia tak bahagia sepertinya sedang berpikir dan Draco sedikit penasaran. Hal apa yang dapat membuat Hermione yang mudah tersenyum menjadi murung. Hermione berenang sedikit, lalu mengapungkan badannya, menatap air laut yang tenang. Kemudian ia berbalik, mendekati handuk yang disediakannya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu mengambil handuk satunya untuk dilapkan ke kakinya. Draco melihatnya, membantu membersihkan sisa air di siripnya. Hermione hanya diam, menatap Draco seolah merenung.

Sirip Hermione perlahan berubah menjadi kaki, Hermione menghentikan lamunannya kemudian berdiri, memeluk dirinya sendiri dan berjalan. Draco menatap wanita itu dengan pandangan aneh. Setidaknya tadi wajahnya ceria tapi sekarang wajahnya berubah menjadi murung. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

Hermione memasuki kamarnya, memakai pakaian dan kemudian duduk diranjangnya, mencoba mengingat memorinya yang lama. Tapi tetap saja nihil.

"Kenapa?! Aku tak bisa mengingatnya?!" bentak Hermione kesal, mengacak rambutnya. Ketukan pintu terdengar, "Bolehkah aku masuk?" suara Draco sopan.

"Ya," ucap Hermione, pintu dibuka, Draco perlahan masuk berjalan dengan tenang dan duduk dikasur Hermione. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan ragu.

"Kenapa? Memangnya aku kenapa?" Tanya Hermione tersenyum tipis.

"Semenjak kau menyebuhkanku, kini kau diam. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa kau kelelahan karena menyembuhkanku?"

"Um, kurasa iya. Aku lelah," ucap Hermione bohong, berbalik dan merebahkan tubuhnya, ia sama sekali tak mau melihat Draco atau takut kebohongannya terbongkar.

"Terimakasih," ucap Draco baik, "Kalau kau ada apa-apa, aku berada di bawahmu!" ucap Draco hendak beranjak dari kasur. Hermione segera berbalik, "tunggu Draco!"

"Ada apa?"

"Kurasa cuaca sedikit dingin," ucap Hermione kecil. Memang cuaca diluar sedikit berangin, bahkan awan yang semula putih perlahan berubah warna menjadi abu-abu. Hermione terlihat ragu untuk mengatakannya, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Draco mengerti maksud Hermione, "Kau ketakutan? Aku akan tidur dibawah, lantai. Kau tak perlu khawatir,"

"Bukan. Tidur saja di kasur ini,"

Alis Draco terangkat, kemudian ia mengganguk. "Baiklah," ucapnya mengerti. "Cuaca sedikit dingin, kau juga harus menghangatkan badanmu," ucap Draco memasukan kaki Hermione yang keluar kedalam selimut, memasukan tangannya kedalam kaki Hermione agar selimutnya sampai kedalam.

Hermione diam, menatap wajah Draco yang sedang memasukkan selimut, dipengangnya wajah itu, diarahkan kearahnya. Mata Hazelnya menatap iris kelabu milik Draco, kamudian menciumnya dengan perlahan, memejamkan matanya dan menikmati bibir pucat itu.

Hermione sepertinya mengingat sesuatu, ciuman ini, ia merasa familiar dengan ciuman ini. Tetapi Draco menarik bibirnya, membuat Hermione terkejut dan membuka matanya. "Maaf, kau tak pantas menciumku. Aku hanya seorang penjagamu,"

"Maaf," ucap Hermione merona malu, "Aku lupa bahwa bibir itu bukan milikku, melainkan milik seseorang," ucapnya berbalik dan memejamkan matanya begitu juga dengan Draco. Hermione menyentuh bibirnya, perlahan air matanya keluar. Ia mengingat sesuatu, sesuatu yang sangat kecil dalam ingatannya, sebuah kenangan dimasa lampau tetapi ia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya dan tidur.

**-XOXOXO-**

Draco belum bisa tidur. Ia masih berpikir tentang Hermione. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan wanita itu? Setelah menyembuhkannya ia menjadi murung, kemudian menciumnya dengan tiba-tiba. Draco sebenarnya menikmati ciuman itu, hanya saja ia menyadari posisinya. Ia hanya seorang penjaga bukan pangeran atau apa. Lagi pula Hermione juga mencintai orang lain, Tom Riddle, mendengar namanya saja Draco merasa marah. Ia tidak menyukai Tom, sangat teramat, mengingat kekasihnya diambil oleh pria itu. Ia yakin Tom menyimpan semua wanita cantik didalam kastilnya, ia tahu kesukaan Tom. Mengoleksi para wanita yang setengah vampire itu, meminum darahnya ketika dirinya ingin dan menyisakan separuh agar wanita itu tak mati dan begitu seterusnya. Draco tak bisa membayangkan seperti apa kekasihnya yang sekarang, Draco juga sedikit melupakan wajah kekasihnya walaupun Draco menyimpan fotonya, Draco yakin Tom sudah merubahnya menjadi makanannya. Kini ia ingin mengambil Hermione dan menjadikannya koleksi juga? Apakah kurang darah wanita dari koleksinya? Memang Tom adalah vampire yang gampang bosan, ia juga yakin bahwa vampire itu tak bisa merasakan cinta, mereka hanyalah mayat hidup tak mungkin dapat mencintai dengan tulus.

Jika Hermione bisa terpengaruh kata-kata manisnya maka tamatlah sudah. Ia tak memiliki harapan.

Hermione bergerak sedikit, ia berbalik menghadap Draco dan Draco memandanginya.

Wajah wanita ini sangat cantik, bisa dibilang dia adalah mutiara hitam langka milik Neptune, putri yang paling dikasihinya. Wajahnya yang damai ketika sedang tertidur, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya. Bibirnya yang ranum. Bibir yang tadi mengecup bibirnya.

Draco sedikit penasaran, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hermione, mengulus bibirnya dengan jarinya. "Indah," ucapnya, mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hermione. Tapi kemudian ia mengurungkan niatnya dan keluar dari kamar. "Aku tahu kau membayangkan wajah seseorang ketika menciumku tadi,"

"Hal itu membuatku sedikit sakit,"

**-XOXOXO-**

Hujan perlahan turun, Draco menatap air hujan yang turun dari atas, air hujan itu berbentuk titik-titik di jendela, begitu indah. Draco memperhatikan lama, sampai ia merasa sesuatu. Ia mendekatkan tangannya kejendela, mendekati kaca jendela dengan bibirnya.

Ia merindukan sesuatu, merindukan wanita yang nyaris ia lupakan. Merindukan ketika dulu, makan bersama dan masih banyak lagi. Nafasnya yang hangat membuat embun dikacanya. Ia teringat akan sesuatu. "Hujan turun, Draco. Ayo kita bermain diluar," ucapan yang paling sering dilontarkannya ketika melihat hujan.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu," ucap Draco mendesis, asap hangat keluar dari mulutnya. Draco merasa dirinya sudah kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, akan kerinduan yang sangat mendalam. Ia meraba kaca jendela itu, mencoba mengingat wajah kekasihnya, mencium kaca jendela itu dengan lembut. "Andai kau nyata. Andai kau disini, melihatku yang sangat tersiksa dengan ketidakberadaanmu?!"

Perlahan iris kelabunya mengeluarkan sesuatu, mengeluarkan yang sama seperti rintik hujan.

**-XOXOXO-**

Hermione terjaga, ia hanya tertidur sebentar, ketika hujan mulai turun, wanita itu terbangun. Ia menatap sesuatu dari jendela. Rumah milik Tom, ia penasaran apa yang dilakukan pria itu sekarang. Ia juga tak bisa menunggu hingga malam, ia tak yakin bahwa dia bisa bertemu dengan Tom.

Draco semakin menguatkan penjagaannya terhadap dirinya. Sejak kejadian kemarin malam, ia yakin Draco bisa marah lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya jika dirinya melanggar.

Hermione berdiri, menatap jendela, berbisik pelan. "Tom, andai kau disini." Ucapnya lirih. Ia merindukan pria itu, tetapi kenapa ayahnya bisa membuat dirinya lupa. Tak ada ingatan sedikitpun.

Hujan turun semakin deras, Hermione mencoba untuk mengingat kenangan yang dialaminya bersama Tom. Ia hanya mengingat namanya saja, Tom. Setelah itu ia tak bisa mengingat apapun.

Draco masuk, "Ku pikir kau tidur," ucapnya masuk.

"Ya, aku terbangun, hujan begitu deras." Ucap Hermione menatap Draco.

"Apa kau mau kubuatkan susu?"

Hermione mengeleng, kurasa tidak. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain air hujan?"

"Tapi kau putri duyung, kakimu akan berubah menjadi sirip jika kau terkena air."

Hermione tersenyum, "Kau benar, kalau begitu buatkan aku susu saja,"

Draco menganguk, "Aku mengerti," ucapnya kemudian pergi.

Hermione membuka jendela kamarnya, mengeluarkan tangannya, perlahan tangannya berubah menjadi sedikit bersisik. "Andai aku bisa merasakan berlarian dibawah hujan,"

**-XOXOXO-**

Tom Riddle menatap jendela kamarnya, hujan begitu indah ditambah lagi cuaca sedikit mendung. Jadi ia tak perlu takut jika dirinya merasa panas yang sangat luar biasa ketika dibawah sinar matahari.

Hidup dengan gaya vampire seperti ini sangat menyebalkan, ia tak bisa mencicipi bawang putih, ia tak bisa memengang benda suci, ia tak bisa menikmati cahaya matahari yang hangat. Ia tak suka dengan keadaannya sebagai mahluk malam. Ia membencinya. Terkadang ia sedikit iri dengan para werewolves, mereka bisa berlarian dicuaca apapun, kelemahan mereka hanya satu, bulan purnama.

Tetapi rasanya Draco hanya mendapatkan kekuatan vampire yaitu menghisap darah serta pendengaran Ultrasonik. Tetapi Draco tak mendapatkan kelemahan vampire, itu yang sangat disayangkan Tom. Jika Draco mendapatkan kelemahan yang sama maka membunuhnya bukanlah hal yang susah.

Tentu Tom harus melenyapkan Draco, agar bisa memiliki Hermione seutuhnya. Wanita itu sepertinya terjerat dengan tampang dan kata-kata manisnya. Hanya saja, jika Draco tak disekitarnya tentu ia bisa mendapatkan darahnya dengan gampang.

Tom tak mencintai Hermione, darahnya adalah nafsu dan keingan terbesarnya. Jika ia bisa memiliki Hermione dan membuat Hermione melepaskan perjanjiannya dengan Draco, maka dirinya adalah vampire terkuat.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar Hermione membenci Draco, bagaimana caranya?!" bentaknya keras, menatap rumah pantai milik Hermione, ia melihat Draco memberikan Hermione segelas susu. Bahkan Draco bisa-bisanya mengulus kepala Hermione dan wanita itu tak keberatan.

Perlahan Tom merasa jengkel, Hermione miliknya, darahnya bahkan tubuhnya. Tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Ia menginginkan Hermione melebihi apapun. Ia adalah koleksi yang paling langka dan paling susah karena penjaga yang paling kuat berada disekitarnya.

Sepertinya Neptune mengetahuinya, mengetahui bahwa anaknya adalah incarannya. Dengan memasangkan Hermione dengan Draco liar tetapi ia lupa ingatan, tentu bukanlah hal yang gampang untuk mendekatinya.

Tom mengetahui Draco berbahaya melebihi apapun. Bisa dibilang bahwa dirinya adalah monster sesungguhnya. Terasa pada tendangannya saat mereka bertemu kemarin malam, tendangan itu membuat tulangnya remuk. Bayangkan bisa seperti apa tubuhnya ketika Draco benar-benar menghancurkannya.

Hanya ada satu cara. Membuat Draco menjadi liar dan melupakan dirinya. Ketika bulan purnama merah, ketika Draco menjadi liar kembali. Pada saat itu, ia bisa membuat Hermione membenci Draco.

"Ya! Itu sempurna," ucapnya senang, menatap kalender, "Masih ada lima bulan lagi! Lima bulan untuk membuat hubungan mereka hancur, lima bulan lagi," ucapnya tersenyum keji.

"Hermione adalah milikku, darahmu dan tubuhmu"

**-XOXOXO-**

Draco sedang membaca Koran dengan santai. Hermione merasa bosan, begitu Draco membawa susu untuknya dan mengusap rambutnya pelan, pria itu langsung duduk disofa, membaca Koran yang dibawanya. Sementara Hermione merasa bosan setengah mati.

"Draco bisakah kita pergi jalan-jalan?" pinta Hermione sambil menatap pria itu.

Draco hanya berdeham sebentar, matanya masih membaca berita, hampir lima menit Hermione menunggu jawaban dan Draco hanya menjawab, "diluar hujan,"

"Tapi aku bosan,"

"Tidur saja,"

"Aku tidak mengantuk,"

"Cobalah untuk memejamkan matamu,"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku tidur?!" seru Hermione kesal.

"Baiklah, kau mau kemana?"

Hermione tersenyum cerah, "Ke kota,"

"Di luar hujan,"

Hermione ingin menatapkan kepalanya ke tembok. Draco tak mau diajak pergi, pria itu hanya memutarkan kata-kata saja. "Aku tahu, ayo kita keluar,"

"Di luar hujan,"

"Aku tahu, aku bisa melihatnya!" ucap Hermione meninggi.

"Baiklah,"

"_Shit, _cuma itu jawabanmu? Ayo Draco, kita ke luar. Aku ingin kekota," ucapnya mulai merengek.

"Di luar hujan,"

Hermione menghela nafas berat, terkadang membuat Draco menuruti keinginannya sangatlah susah.

"Baiklah, aku bisa pergi sendiri tanpa bantuanmu."

Draco masih membaca dengan santai, menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan Koran yang dipengangnya. "Kakimu akan berubah menjadi sirip ketika terkena air. Bahaya jika manusia biasa melihatmu, terlebih banyak penyihir dan goblin disana."

"Aku bisa menggunakan mobil,"

"Kau bisa menyetir?"

Hermione menghela nafas, "Tidak."

"Baguslah,"

Hermione merasa kesal, ia benci Draco memainkannya seperti anak kecil yang merengek dibelikan mainan oleh ayahnya. "Kau menyebalkan, tua dan kolot," ucapnya berjalan keluar membanting pintu.

Draco menurunkan korannya, "Tua dan kolot? Apa aku seperti itu?"

-**XOXOXO-**

Hermione menghentakkan kakinya kecil, ia merasa kesal dan marah. Kenapa Draco bisa menyebalkan, sangat menyebalkan. Ia mengambil gelas, mengambil susu coklat bubuk dari lemari penyimpanan, mengambilnya dengan tergesa-gesa membuat beberapa kotak jatuh mengenainya. Hermione masih kesal hanya diam, bahkan menendang beberapa kotak. Mengambil teko panas dan menuangkan airnya kedalam gelas ditangannya. Merasa panas, Hermione melepaskan gelasnya dan gelas kaca itu berhamburan dilantai.

Belum pernah ia merasa sekacau ini karena permintaannya tak dituruti. Hermione mengambil pecahan itu secara perlahan-lahan, membuangnya ketempat sampah. Tanpa sengaja Hermione menyentuh pecahan kaca itu sehingga jarinya terluka. Ia hanya menatapnya kemudian berdiri membersihkan jarinya dengan air, tangannya berubah sedikit bersisik.

Tanpa menyadari kakinya menginjak susu yang tumpah membuat kakinya berubah menjadi sirip seketika. Ia membenci keadaannya, kenapa ia dilahirkan sebagai putri duyung? Bukan menjadi vampire saja seperti Tom. Ia mulai menangis, membiarkan siripnya.

Draco perlahan masuk, melihat dapur yang berantakan. Tetapi pria itu hanya diam, menatap wanita yang sedang menekuk siripnya dan memenamkan wajahnya. Draco berjalan mendekatinya, duduk disampingnya.

"Buat apa kau kemari? Apakah kau ingin mengejekku? Aku belum terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini. Bahkan sedikit air saja bisa merubah kakiku," ucap Hermione, menahan air matanya.

"Aku tahu,"

Hermione berusaha menghentikan tangisannya, tetapi ia tak bisa dan malah menangis lebih hebat daripada sebelumnya.

"Kau sering kedarat?"

"Sering. Tetapi hanya sebatas pantai,"

"Hentikan tangisanmu itu," ucap Draco, merangkul Hermione, mengusap rambutnya. "Kau mau kekota? Akan kuantar kau,"

"Aku sudah tak mau," ucap Hermione.

"Kau tak ingin berbelanja?" tanyanya lembut.

"Mau,"

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita pergi. Kudengar ada pakaian model terbaru,"

"Benarkah?" Tanya Hermione mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Draco antusias. "Ya,"

"Draco bisakah kau memberikanku lap?" tanyanya manis.

"Hn," ucap Draco memberikan lap, "Tutup matamu, aku tak mau kau melihatku telanjang,"

"Aku pergi saja," ucap Draco menuju ruang santai. Hermione tersenyum kecil, membersihkan siripnya dan tubuhnya berubah menjadi kaki, ia segera mengenakan pakaiannya yang tadi berhamburan dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

**-XOXOXO-**

Hujan turun semakin deras, Hermione hanya menatap jendela dari pintu kaca ruang depan. Sementara Draco menatap televisi dengan malas. "Hujannya tidak mau berhenti," ucap Hermione.

"Mau gimana lagi? Hujan deras seperti itu, payungpun belum tentu mampu,"

Hermione menghela nafas, berbalik dan duduk disamping Draco. "Diluar juga dingin," ucap Hermione. Draco mengerti, ia merangkulkan tangannya. Hermione hanya bersandar didada Draco, mengganti televisi dengan remot. _Chanel_ di tv menampilkan, seorang wanita memeluk seorang pria dengan erat.

Hermione sedikit terpana, sepertinya dirinya sudah menemukan sesuatu yang menarik.

Draco hanya memutar bola matanya, ia sedikit kesal. Kenapa Hermione memilih chanel film romantis seperti itu.

Semula hanya ciuman panas, tapi sepertinya film itu menunjukan adegan dewasa. Hermione sangat penasaran dengan film itu. Draco memilih untuk tidur daripada menonton acara yang membosankan itu. Bahkan sepertinya Hermione juga melupakannya, sepertinya Hermione mengangap Draco selimut hidup miliknya.

Hampir setengah jam Draco tertidur, ketika dirinya membuka mata, ia sudah tidur disofa bersamaan dengan selimut, sementara Hermione duduk dibawah sofa, menatap layar kaca dengan serius, terkadang dirinya meminum akohol untuk menghangatkan diri, sambil menikmati kacang. Bagaimana mungkin wanita manis ini bisa berubah sedikit liar ketika dirinya sedang mabuk? Adengan di film juga semakin gak karuan, wanita cantik itu sedang menangis dihadapan temannya.

'Sebenarnya apakah aku mabuk?' pikir Draco. "Hermione,"

Wanita itu hanya menoleh, "Draco kau sudah bangun?" tanyanya manis, wajahnya sedikit memerah karena pengaruh akohol, hujan juga tak kunjung berhenti. Draco turun kebawah, mengambil beberapa butir kacang, mengupasnya dan memakannya. "Film apa ini?"

"Love in day, ceritanya begitu manis," ucap Hermione tersenyum. "Kau juga manis,"

Hermione hanya tersenyum, kembali menatap kaca. Draco menuangkan minuman kedalam gelas yang dipakai Hermione. Kadar akoholnya begitu tinggi, aneh jika Hermione tak merasa mabuk. "Hermione, kau?"

"Kenapa Draco? Ada yang salah denganku?" Tanya Hermione mengenakan gaun tidurnya yang tipis, bahkan Draco bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Hermione yang indah. "Kapan kau berganti pakaian?"

"Barusan," ucapnya.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Tidak, karena aku meminum ini," ucapnya mengambil gelas akohol dari tangan Draco dan meminumnya dengan cepat. "Kau mabuk ya?"

"Tidak, kalau aku mabuk manamungkin aku bisa melakukan ini," ucapnya mengambil kacang dan melemparkannya ke tv.

"Hermione, kau mabuk."

"Tidak—aku tidak mabuk," ucapnya tersenyum, kemudian memeluk Draco dengan erat. "Aku tidak mabuk, kau harus percaya itu."

"Ya, baiklah," ucap Draco tidak yakin. Hermione memeluknya dengan erat, kemudian bergerak ke atas, menatap wajah Draco yang menatapnya curiga, lalu mengecup dagunya. "Her—mione!"

Sepertinya Hermione beneran mabuk, terbukti pada saat wanita itu mulai mencium Draco dengan cepat, menatap matanya kemudian menciumnya sedikit lama. Draco hanya diam, karena ia juga sepertinya menikmati ciuman ini. Bahkan ketika Hermione mulai melumat bibirnya dengan sedikit liar. Draco diam, membiarkan Hermione bergerak tak karuan diatas tubuhnya. Draco memeluk pinggang Hermione dan mengulus punggungnya. Hermione menghentikan ciumannya, kemudian tersenyum manis.

Draco terdiam, kemudian mencium leher Hermione. Wanita itu sedikit mengeluarkan suara yang membuat Draco semakin bergairah. Tetapi disaat bersamaan Draco menyadari bahwa Hermione benar-benar tak mengangapnya ada.

Disaat Hermione mendesahkan nama Tom Riddle.

Draco segera melepaskan pelukannya, membiarkan Hermione tersenyum dengan wajah memerah, ia segera pergi menuju kamar mandi. Membilas mukanya yang kacau.

"Apa yang ada dipikiranku? Hermione mencintai Tom dan aku juga mencintai wanita yang —" Draco mengacak rambutnya, baru dua hari ia menjadi penjaga Hermione dan ia merasa dirinya gagal.

Draco menutup _Closet, _duduk diatasnya dan merenung. Ia hampir kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. Tetapi disisi lain Draco menginginkannya, harus diakui Hermione memang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri untuk dirinya. Draco kembali memikirkan ciumannya, ciuman panasnya barusan bahkan erangan itu masih terdengar, bahkan ketika suara indah itu mengeluarkan bisa yang tak pantas.

"Kenapa Tom? Apa bagusnya dari pria seperti itu?"

Draco kembali mengacak rambutnya, merenung sebentar.

"Kurasa aku harus menjaga jarak dengannya. Dia seorang putrid an aku hanyalah seorang penjaga," suatu perkataan yang membuat Draco membuat sebuah jarak dengan Hermione. Jarak yang hanya dibatasi sehelai benang merah, yang susah untuk dilepaskan.

Kedua mahluk berbeda jenis, berbeda kasta, hanya setitik perbedaan kecil bisa mengacaukan apapun.

Draco mencoba menjernihkan pikirannya, sampai ia mendengar Hermione sedang melantur dengan seseorang, ditambah lagi bau ini.

"Tom riddle," ucapnya dingin, membuka pintu. Dan benar dugaannya, pria itu sedang memeluk Hermione dikala mabuk, mengulus lehernya yang ranum. Hermione sepertinya hanya diam, tertidur.

"Aku sedikit lapar, bolehkah?" ucapnya, menjilat jarinya sendiri.

"Mencicipi darah wanita yang kau jaga ini?"

**-To Be Continued-**

**By Constantinest.**

**Review adalah balasan kalian kepadaku atas ceritaku, atau bisa dibilang semacam gajiku dari para pembaca, mengetahui perasaan kalian saat membaca cerita ini adalah sesuatu yang menarik. **_**So Review please **_

**Thanks yang sudah mereview chapter selanjutnya. Kalian hebat.**

**Stay Cool, Read Under Control and Keep Review, peace (^^ V)**


	4. The Beginnings

Mata Draco menatap lurus ke arah Tom. Ia tak bisa bergerak dengan nyaman. Tom adalah pemburu dingin dan bisa membunuh Hermione dalam hitungan detik. Jika dirinya bergerak ceroboh, kemungkinan gigi putih Tom akan mengoyakkan leher Hermione.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

**Under Control**

**Under Control Constantinest**

**Harry Potter J. K. Rowling**

**Rated : T semi M**

**Genre : Romance, Supernatural.**

**Warning : **

**WAJIB BACA " Pertama ini hanya sebuah fiktif. Semua yang didalamnya tidak asli, saya hanya menggabungkan cerita mereka semua menjadi satu. Jika tidak suka, Dont read."**

**Sangat berbeda jauh dengan Harry Potter, Au parah. **

**Sekali lagi, semuanya tidak asli. Hanya sebuah imajinasi dari seorang Author.**

**Melenceng Dari alur.**

Dengan segel di tangannya, serta kalung besi yang mengikat lehernya. Tak ada pilihan lain untuk Draco, menjadi seorang penjaga. "Apakah menurutmu aku lancang memelukmu seperti ini?"/ "Kau ingin menangis? Menangislah, biarkan aku melihat semua ekspresi kecemasanmu itu. Ayo, menangislah"/"Jangan terlalu baik kepadaku atau—"RNR please

-**XOXOXO-**

Tom tersenyum licik, "Bahkan dalam kondisi seperti inipun, kau masih dingin dan tenang. Hebat untuk seukuran werewolves."

Draco diam, Tom tersenyum, ia berdiri, mengendong Hermione dipundaknya.

"Kau lancang berani masuk kedalam rumah ini, Tom! Aku tak pernah menduga kau senekat ini,"

Tom berjalan perlahan, lalu ia menurunkan kembali Hermione kedalam pelukannya menuju lantai. "Aku tak menginginkan Hermione untuk saat ini,"

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku hanya ingin kau semakin kuat untuk menjaga Hermione, bukan cuma aku yang mengincarnya. Semua orang mengetahui bahwa Hermione, putri sang penguasa lautan Neptune berada di daratan."kekeh Tom berjalan duduk disofa dengan anggun. "Bahkan lihat ketika kau meninggalkan Hermione, aku bisa dengan mudah masuk kedalam rumah ini. Ditambahlagi Hermione sedang mabuk,"

Draco berdecak kesal.

"Kau tidak tahu sekarang apa yang sedang terjadi diluar sana? Para pemburu _mermaid_ mengejar Hermione. Ku dengar dari informanku, mereka memilih Hermione sebagai kantung darah hidup."

"Kantung darah hidup?"

"Ya, Hermione akan dibiarkan hidup. Tetapi dirinya akan mendekam dipenjara, dirantai oleh berbagai rantai di pergelangannya. Setiap hari darahnya akan dihisap separuh dari tubuhnya, dan kemudian dirinya dipaksa untuk memakan penambah darah. Bukan cuma itu, kudengar mereka haus akan tubuh wanita,"

Mendengar penjelasan Tom membuat Draco bergidik ngeri, ia tak bisa membayangkan Hermione akan menjadi seperti apa jika hal itu terjadi, "lalu mengapa kau memberitahu aku semua?"

"Hanya untuk memperkuat penjagaanmu darinya."

Draco berpikir, "atau kau takut aku kehilangan dirinya. Jika aku kehilangan dirinya itu pertanda kau juga kehilangan Hermione. Sebagai seseorang yang dekat dengannya dan dalam posisi aman tentu akan menguntungkan sekali jika Hermione berada didekatmu. Tetapi jika mereka mengambil Hermione dariku maka kau juga akan kehilangannya,"

Tom tersenyum licik, "Tak salah Neptune memilihmu, sebagai pemburu yang paling curiga dan bisa menganalisis kejujuran dalam setiap patah kata seseorang. Kau memang hebat," ucap Tom, bertepuk tangan. "Itu benar, semua yang kau katakan benar. Yah, sebaiknya aku pergi, semakin lama aku disini =, semakin membocorkan semuanya kepadamu. Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, jaga Hermione sampai aku yang menikmatinya."

Tom berjalan keluar jendela, menatap ke bawah, anak angin bermain disekitarnya. Dalam hitungan detik ia melompat, sepasang sayap kelelawar keluar dari punggungnya, dia segera terbang ke purinya.

"Pure Blood Vampire." Desisnya.

"Jadi semua orang kini mengincar Hermione?" Draco berpikir sejenak, "Ini menarik. Sangat menarik,"

**-XOXOXO-**

Tom terbang rendah, ketika kakinya menyentuh tanah, dalam detik selanjutnya kedua sayapnya sudah masuk kembali kedalam pungungnya. Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju puri miliknya.

Dua langkah mendekati pintu puri miliknya, ia berhenti. Matanya menatap kekiri. Lalu menatap pintu purinya dengan santai. "Apa yang kau inginkan dariku Harry?" desisnya berbahaya.

Pria yang dipanggil Harry keluar dari bayangan hitam puri. Wajahnya tampan, ia mengenakan kaca mata hitam, ia tersenyum tipis begitu melihat Tom.

"Harry Potter, _son of Medusa, _kaum langka. Apa yang membuatmu datang kepuriku yang kecil ini? Bahkan sampai-sampai _lengend of myth_ datang mengunjungiku?"

Pria itu mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna abu-abu, tanpa lengan. Celana ketat berwarna hitam serta penutup tangan di tangan kirinya. "Kau tak mau memelukku? Sangat langka bisa bertemu denganku, Vampire, kaum terkutuk." Kekehnya.

Tom berdecak tak terima. "Kau pikir aku bodoh?! Bukankah kaummu sama sepertiku? Terkutuk. Klanmu sama sepertiku dibenci tuhan."

Harry tersenyum, "Jangan samakan aku denganmu!" kaki Harry menginjak lantai dalam sekejap ia memantul kearah Tom, menjulurkan tangannya ingin menyentuhnya. Tetapi Tom mengetahui triknya sehingga Tom menghindar kebelakang, bergeser kesamping sehingga Harry kehilangan kendali akan dirinya, menarik tangan Harry ke belakang punggungnya. "Tangan ini sangat berbahaya, ditambah lagi mata ular dibalik kacamatamu itu. Tetapi kau lemah,"

"Benarkah aku lemah?" ucap Harry, tangan Harry yang dicengkram Tom kini mencekram tangan miliknya, kemudian rambut coklat Harry berubah menjadi ular kecil yang menatap Tom dengan desisan amarah. Dengan segera Tom melepaskan tangannya, tetapi sepertinya terlambat. Tangan yang mencengkram Harry perlahan lumpuh. "Bedebah kau."

"Untung kau tak melihat mataku Tom. Jika iya! tanganmu tak hanya lumpuh, melainkan menjadi batu." Ucapnya sinis, rambut Harry yang dipenuhi ular kecil kini berubah menjadi rambutnya normalnya.

"Aku tak pernah mengganggumu Harry!"

"Memang kau tak pernah mengganguku, tetapi kenapa kau menyebarkan berita bahwa Hermione, _daughter of Neptune_ berada didarat? "

"Jadi kau dipihakku atau apa?"

"Kau lupa apa hubunganku dengan Hermione? Aku adalah sepupunya, Neptune mengetahui hal itu. Melihatmu yang sudah bergerak mengincar putrinya tentu membuat dia tak tenang. Sudah berapa kali laut pasang karena kekhawatirannya yang memuncak?"

"Kau pikir aku lemah? Mengingat apa yang ia lakukan kepadaku?"

"Aku mengerti, dia mengambil separuh kekuatanmu karena berani mendekati putrinya."

"Bukan cuma itu." Tom memengang tangannya yang lumpuh. "Dia mengambil seluruhnya dariku."

"Kau menentangnya duluan. Kau merasa kuat atas kekuatanmu, ingin mengambil tahta darinya. Tentu membuat ia marah dan menghukummu."

"Kalau begitu dia mengirimkanmu sebagai sebuah ancaman untukku? Kau tahu apa yang paling ditakutkan Neptune?"

"Apa?"

"Ingatan Draco. Itu yang ditakutkannya. Jika Draco bisa mengingat kembali masa lalunya dan apa yang membuat ia bisa seperti itu. Ia tak segan-segan membunuh Hermione. Neptune mengambil semua darinya. Ingatannya, kekasihnya dan separuh kekuatannya." Tom tertawa pelan, "Justru aku tak pernah berpikir bahwa Neptune menyuruh seorang srigala liar yang didiiknya bagai anjing untuk menjaga putrinya. Sekali srigala tetap srigala, cepat atau lambat, Draco pasti akan sadar. Pada saat itulah, aku bisa mengambil Hermione dan mengancam Neptune."

Harry bergetar menahan emosi, "Bedebah kau Tom. Kau tak bisa melawannya."

"Kita lihat saja nanti, jadi apa yang kau inginkan Harry? Aku memiliki pedang pembunuh medusa jika kau mau tahu. Pedang yang tentu bisa menembus jantungmu yang diselimuti batu itu."

"Kau sudah menyiapkan semuanya?!"

"Tentu, menghadapi Neptune adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kau pikir aku amatir? Aku mengetahui semua silsilah keluarganya. Bahkan aku mengetahui kelemahan kalian semua," Tom merasa menang sekarang. "Kelemahan Neptune adalah putrinya, sebegitu cintanya kepada putrinya ia memilih mati daripada melihatnya terluka. Itu sebapnya ia mengikat sumpah atas Draco. Jika Hermione terluka maka Draco akan merasakannya,"

"Cih, ternyata kau tak terlihat seperti rupamu, Tom. Bahkan kau lebih menakutkan dari apapun."

"Kalau begitu lebih baik kau pergi, bilang kepada Neptune apa yang kuberitahu kepadamu. Kuharap ia bisa mempersiapkan semuanya. Sebentar lagi akan ada namanya _Red Moon, _kelemahan Draco. Jika Draco lemah aku dengan mudah mengambil Hermione darinya,"

Harry terlihat tidak terima dengan ucapan Tom. Ia segera bergegas pergi. Berusaha secepat mungkin untuk memberi tahu Neptune.

Tetapi sepertinya Tom punya rencana lain.

Rencana yang sudah ia persiapkan matang-matang. Membunuh satu persatu orang yang membela Neptune.

Hanya tinggal menunggu Hari yang tepat untuk melenyapkan Harry. Dia adalah pajangan yang indah jika ditaruh disebelah tahta miliknya kelak.

-**XOXOXO-**

Draco menjaga Hermione dengan tidur disampingnya mendekapnya bagaikan anaknya sendiri dengan wujudnya sebagai srigala raksasa dengan bulu kelabu. Hermione tidur dengan nyaman karena bulu Draco yang hangat.

Tetapi ketika dirinya hendak terlelap, ia merasakan sesuatu. Pintu belakang perlahan dibuka, begitu tenang begitu pelan.

Tetapi Draco mengetahuinya. Dengan mencuri _Spell book _dari buku seorang penyihir hebat. Ia memantrai Hermione agar tak ada yang bisa memindahkan dirinya dari tempat tidurnya. Tetapi level pelindung itu hanya level rendah mengingat Draco bukan seorang penyihir sejati.

Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kebawah. Ia sedikit penasaran dengan mahluk apa yang akan ditemuinya, jika dia seorang Troll yang rata-rata memiliki IQ rendah tak mungkin membongkar pintu dengan sangat rapi.

Draco menyadari tak ada kerusakan sedikitpun pada pintu, seseorang itu masuk tanpa merusak pintu, semua jendela terkunci, bagaimana bisa?!

Draco mengeram, ia mencoba mendengar dengan gelombang Ultrasoniknya, tapi tak berhasil. Ia tak mendengar apapun. Dengan segera Draco segera menuju ke kamar Hermione. Mendobrak pintunya mendapati Hermione menghilang dari tempatnya.

"Sial. Siapa kau sebenarnya? Tunjukan dirimu!"

Tak ada jawaban. Draco merasakan sesuatu tak enak berada disekitarnya, perasaan tak enak dan sedikit tertekan perlahan menguasai dirinya. Dalam detik selanjutnya ia merasa hidupnya adalah yang paling menderita.

"_Ghost," _erangnya mencekram kepalanya. Ditambah dengan aura dingin yang melewati dirinya. "Apa kau mengincarnya juga? Tunjukan dirimu jika itu benar"

Diantara semua kaum, kaum _Ghost _adalah kaum yang paling menyebalkan, tak bisa dihancurkan ditambah lagi mereka semua membuat aura disekitarnya menjadi sangat buruk.

Draco benar-benar sudah tak tahan, ia menahan marah. "Katakan padaku? Brengsek. Apa yang kau inginkan dari Hermione?"

Perlahan seluruh aura buruk itu membentuk seseorang. Membentuk seorang pria degan wajah murung. "Namaku Neville Longbottom. Aku tak berniat menggangumu Draco. Hanya saja, ini semua suruhan ayahnya."

"Neptune? Mengapa Neptune mengirimmu?"

Neville terbang disekitarnya, membuat Draco semakin tertekan. "Dia tak percaya akan dirimu. Dia tak percaya akan dirimu." Ulangnya membuat Draco semakin meringis.

"Pergi kau, kembalikan Hermione. Aku akan menjaganya, tak peduli akan ayahnya."

"Perintah tetaplah perintah. Kau takkan menemukan dirinya dimanapun," ucap Neville perlahan pergi.

Draco mengacungkan tangannya. Berbisik perlahan. "_Lukittu Helvettin_," perlahan segel berwarna merah mengikat tubuh Neviile. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kau seorang manusia srigala, bagaimana bisa kau menggunakan _Spell _seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang bahwa aku mencuri buku itu dari seorang penyihir ternama? Severus Snape."

"Severus Snape? Bagaimana bisa tak ada barang yang bisa lepas darinya?"

"Dengan sedikit ancaman dan permohonan dari seorang gadis. Kurasa itu mempan," kekeh Draco. "Sekarang katakan dimana Hermione?"

"Tidak akan kuberitahu,"

"_Sidottu saada äänisen,"_ _Spell _yang mengikat Neville semakin erat membuatnya tak bisa bergerak.

"Kau tega menyiksa hantu sepertiku,"

"Katakan atau aku akan mengikatmu semakin kencang?!"

"Dia tertidur nyenyak didalam balutan mineral,"

"Mineral?"

"Lepaskan aku kumohon,"

"_Avoinna"_ dalam detik selanjutnya _Spell _ yang menyelimutinya menghilang.

"Terimakasih. Sekarang tugasku selesai. Batas waktumu untuk menemukannya sampai matahari bangun. Yaitu 2 jam lagi," Neville perlahan menghilang.

"Terkurung dalam mineral ya?"

"Terkurung dalam mineral? Aku tahu!" bentak Draco keluar dari rumahnya, mengehentakkan kakinya di dekat pantai. Kaki-kakinya menyentuh pasir pantai yang halus.

"Mineral," Ucapnya kemudian meninju tanah dengan kekuatannya yang besar. Pasir-pasir berhamburan mengenai tubuhnya. Perlahan butir-butir pasir itu bergerak, bahkan seperti terjadi badai pasir dipantai.

Butiran-butiran itu membentuk sosok pria dengan rambut merah, ia menunjukan ekspresi ketidaksukaannya. "Ron Weasley, _Son of Golem_, apakah aku mengangumu?"

"Secara teknis iya. Apa yang kau lakukan menghancurkan tubuhku seperti itu?"

"Apa ada seseorang yang menitipkan wanita cantik kepadamu?"

"Tidak ada."

"Hermione, _daughter of neptune_?"

"Tidak."

"Kalau kau berbohong akan kuhancurkan tubuhmu dengan air itu." Erangnya marah.

"Baik—baik, kenapa kalian tidak pernah membiarkan seorang Golem melakukan sesuatu dengan nyaman?!" erangnya marah berbalik menarik sesuatu dari pasir, menunjukan Hermione bahkan _Spell _yang menyelimutinya sudah hancur.

"Dia millikmu, hantu itu menitipkannya untukku agar dilindungi."

"Tentu, Ron. Kau adalah pria yang baik, tapi kurasa bolehkah aku meminta pertolonganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Jaga Hermione untuk sementara waktu, sampai aku kembali. Aku akan mencari sesuatu untuk melindunginya kelak,"

"Apa imbalannya?"

"Jika kau memiliki masalah panggil saja aku, aku akan membantumu, dengan kekuatanmu yang tadi meninjumu,"

Ron terlihat berpikir. "Kurasa ada gunanya, kekuatanmu itu bukan main-main. Baiklah, lagipula wanita ini juga cantik."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, bilang padanya aku akan pergi untuk sementara waktu."

**-XOXOXO-**

Neptune terlihat tidak sabar, daritadi ia hanya mengetukkan jarinya dari istana miliknya. Sementara itu dihadapannya terdapat Harry yang sedang menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Apa kau yakin Harry, Tom berbicara seperti itu kepadamu?"

"Ya, dia mengetahui apapun. Aku tidak tahu ia mendapatkan semua informasi darimana."

"Hermione benar-benar tidak aman. Harry bisakah kau menjaganya mendampingi Draco? Aku merasa tidak seberapa yakin dengan Draco. Walaupun aku yakin kekuatannya belum kembali seperti semula. Ia masih terlalu lemah,"

"Baik, Neptune. Hanya saja satu yang masih membuatku bingung. Bagaimana jika Draco mengetahui masa lalunya?"

"Itu bearti ia akan merusak segel yang ada pada dirinya. Ia pasti akan mengamuk karena diperlakukan seperti anjing rumah, padahal dirinya adalah seorang pemburu berdarah dingin."

"Tapi kenapa kau menempatkan Hermione bersamanya?"

"Draco pasti akan membunuh setiap orang yang mendekati Hermione. Karena itu setidaknya membuat orang yang berkomplot kepada Tom berkurang. Hanya saja satu yang kutakutkan. Tom mengetahui begitu banyak dan begitu dalam, aku takut ia menawarkan sesuatu,"

"Yaitu masa lalu Draco."

**-XOXOXO-**

Di sebuah kampung kumuh, dimana para Orge senang tinggal disana. Tom berjalan mendekati kampung itu, tak ada ekspresi apapun padahal kampung itu benar-benar hancur. Beberapa Orge menatapnya dengan kesal, penasaran.

Kampung Orge bisa dibilang sebagai rumah lelang paling terkenal. Dimana kau bisa melelang apapun, mereka menyukai uang dan emas. Karena itu membuat mereka berpihak pada seseorang sangatlah gampang. Tom masuk kedalam sebuah gubuk yang paling bagus diantara rumah-rumah itu. Didalamnya terdapat mahluk dengan badan gemuk, wajah menyeramkan bertaring keatas, ada yang berwarna hijau ataupun coklat. Kedatangan Tom cukup mengintimidasi mereka.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Tom?!" seru seseorang Orge suaranya berat mengetarkan siapapun yang di dekatnya. "Dimana Peter Perttigrew?"

"Dia berada diruangannya," ucap Orge itu berbalik meneguk minuman dari gelas besar.

Tom berjalan menuju ruangan atas, ia tak suka dengan keadaan rumah yang mau hancur ini. Bagaimana mungkin para Orge bisa betah tinggal disini?

Tom membuka pintu, tanpa mengetuk membuat seseorang didalamnya terkejut. Bahkan ia menjatuhkan pena bulunya.

"Apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, Tuanku?"

"Peter, manusia tikus dan setengah Orge. Bawahanku yang paling setia,"

"Iya tuanku,"

"Ada sesuatu yang menghambatku akhir-akhir ini."

"Apa itu?"

"Bisakah kau mendapatkan pedang milik Perseus. Pedang yang mampu membunuh Medusa,"

Peter terlihat terkejut, "I—itu tidak mungkin, pedang Perseus sangat susah untuk didapatkan!"

"Kudengar ada seorang manusia srigala yang ternyata campuran antara kaum Perseus. Yaitu Theodore Nott, teman dari Draco Malfoy. Dia yang menjaga pedang itu, ia menjadikan pedang itu sebagai kalung miliknya."

"Bagaimana mungkin? Itu mustahil,"

"Karena dia memang bukan manusia srigala. Dia hanya manusia biasa yang rela mengubah dirinya menjadi manusia srigala karena jatuh cinta kepada seorang _Mermaid_. Buat _Mermaid _itu dan juga Theodore sekarat. Akan kubuat Draco menderita karenanya." Tom tertawa licik. "Jika kau tak bisa melakukannya?! Akan kujadikan kepalamu sebagai gantungan kunci!"

"Ba—baik tuanku," ucap Peter membungkuk hormat.

"Perang akan segera dimulai."

**-To be Continued-**

**Aku tahu ini sangat melenceng dari cerita harry potter sesungguhnya. **

**Kedua untuk membuat chapter ini setidaknya membuatku harus mengambil imajinasi paling dalam dan sedikit rumit. Ditambah lagi harus menyesuaikan dari cerita chapter sebelumnya.**

**Maaf jika Romancenya sedikit berkurang diganti dengan sebuah kayalan yang gila.**

**Jika kalian menghargai ceritaku, kuharap kalian meninggalkan Review.**

**Don't Be A Silent Reader, please :)**

**Thanks to all yang udah mereview di chapter sebelumnya. Kalian luar biasa dan baik karena mau merespon ceritaku.. setidaknya aku menyadari ada yang membaca ceritaku :)**


End file.
